Shitsuren, Yūjin, Raibaru to Ai
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Riaka, a basketball maniac, the only girl who played in the GoM. Has fallen in love with none other than the Ace, Aomine Daiki. Though moving to Kaijō High, she becomes best friends with Kise, along with Momoi. Both try to sever Ria's love for Aomine. Rivals and a heartbreaking journey. Will she get Aomine, or will it be forever one sided?
1. Introduction

**Introduction.**

Okay so this is a small introduction _(or just a larger summery you pick)_ I'll try not to spoil much of the fanfic.  
Just putting it out there.. This is my first KnB, though I'm helping my friend, this is the only one that is JUST MINE.  
Even though its Romance and Hurt/Comfort. It has a bit of Angst and Friendship in it, as well as slight Drama.  
I will note when M rate chapters are up... Though that will mostly be language wise...

* * *

This is about Riaka _(My OC (You can change the name to what you fit best while reading the fanfic.)_ She is an american transfer student and moved to Japan, at the start of middle school. Her parents put her into Teikō Junior High.  
For the first year she didn't have much motivation to do anything and usually just sat on the grass under a sakura tree eating her bento's while reading manga _(mostly basketball manga)_.  
Riaka was a good friend of Kagami and Himuro.  
Second year of Middle, she meets Kise while reading her basketball manga. _(completely petrified from his height since she is only 5'6 (same as Kuroko.) and he is 6'2)_  
Kise takes her to the basketball club, under the impression that she loooooves basketball _(in one way she does)_. Her reaction to the basketball club was priceless in Kise's eyes. Momoi was the first to greet her. Then she met Aomine. _(You know.. When Kise is introduced to the basketball club...? That's what happens, she has the same reaction on Aomine. If you don't remember here this might help: Just type into google "Kuroko no Basuke Tip off Episode 1 and its between 3:15 - 5:15 on the part your are looking for, unless you wanna watch the whole episode like I did xD 3 times in a row.)_ Basically the first few chapters up to Chapter 3 is flashbacks and memories of her time at Teikou.

Then she finds out about Kagami and Himuro moving to Japan. Becoming their rivals. Being on the same team and at the same school as Kise. Momoi feeling guilty for teaming with Kise to stop her feelings getting through.

Soon moves onto their last year of high school when Kagami and Aomine move to the states. Aominecchi getting a girlfriend coming back with Kagami. Riaka going into depression... Though I might stop at Chapter 12, when she finds out about Aominecchi getting a girlfriend from the states... Maybe earlier depending on what you guys think in your reviews. _(please make them good reviews no nasty comments.. Oh unless Aominecchi or Kise-chin sounds like they aren't their usual selves though I will try my best to make them sound like they do in the Anime and Manga ALL OF THEM. No promises though.)_

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly.. _(breaks my heart deeply)_ I don't own any of the KnB characters... T-T I want Aominecchi, and Akashicchi.

* * *

Chapters:

_Chapter 1: Me?_  
_Chapter 2: Him?_  
_Chapter 3: Basketball?_  
_Chapter 4: Us?_  
_Chapter 5: Highschool.._  
_Chapter 6: Rivals... What?_  
_Chapter 7: Undeniable Feelings._  
_Chapter 8: Regrets._  
_Chapter 9: Her?_  
_Chapter 10: Departure..._  
_Chapter 11: Heartbreak..._  
_Chapter 12: Reunions._


	2. Chapter 1: Me? わたし？

**Chapter 1 - Me? わたし？**

_She dreams of her time first meeting Akashi and the basketball club of Teikou, because of Kise dragging her.  
She dreams of when she first enters Japan, about meeting Kasamatsu who is her half cousin, where she leaves Himuro and Kagami (Beginning)  
How she is annoyed by Kise on the first day of Highschool.  
Only just finding out about a meet up for the Generation of Miracles, yet she had to find out through Kise.  
Notified about Seirin's and Kaijou's practice match (Chapter 3)_

* * *

_It all started.. When I first moved her, a place that was apparently the most beautiful island in Asia, what a lie... There was nothing pretty about this place, except the odd few planted Cherry Blossom tree's and the amazing smell of sweating kids having fun playing street ball. Other than that, this place was a bore... I wonder how Kagami and Himuro are doing, in America... I wonder if they would forgive me on breaking that promise to never move away...? Why did I move here again? Oh right.. My parents forced me to, because they didn't have enough time to look after me. So here I am, living with my cousin and my Aunt, who practically despises me. Life.. Such a bitch._

**_~First day of Highschool.~_**

"Riakacchi!" A familiar sound came from behind the black-haired girl, sighing, I carried on walking. Where did I hear it ...? What was the name called out... Ah now I remember.. Middle school, Riaka-cchi... Kise.. Wonder what he wants? "Ria..kacchi..? You okay...?" He was at this school. The one and only. Kise Ryouta. I looked at the honey browned eye boy, with his ever so handsome girly features but the body build of a boy. The boy who got me into the thought of basketball, was standing right next to me. How annoying. Watching him play freely, while I have to keep tabs... That last game was a nuisances, and Kagami would moan if he found out... Himuro would just laugh at me like usual, maybe they have changed...? Probably not. Kagami will always be a monstrous eating idiot, while Himuro the ever so annoying jerk, that talks in the way of a rich kid, compared to Kagami and myself.

"Ki-kun...? Huh?"

"You don't look too good, did Kasamatsu-senpai say something again?" The boy furrowed his eyebrows worried, he knew that she wasn't able to play much basketball after Teiko JH's last game.

_'No.. Just you and your constant happiness...'_ I thought to myself before gesturing the position of my head to say no. Walking with this boy, was like walking with Tetsuya, there was no conversation between us, yes every now and again he would talk about his photo shoots, and hand me the latest issue of his shots, which came in handy for boring lessons like English and Free periods, although, I spend those times on the roof, staring at the sky as birds fly across them.

"Ne, Riakacchi... Have you heard from them...?" The boy sighed walking next to her.

I looked at him, slightly confused, 'Them... Whose them..?' His height would make me feel like a small bug, one hundred and eight nine centimeters, where as I was only one hundred and sixty-eight, haven't grown an inch... I wonder.. Has Aka-kun or Tetsu-san grown at all..? I would take hold of the chain, with that ring that I loved ever so much, as it hung around my neck. Good memories, Bad memories I want to forget straight away. "Them... As in...?"

Kise nodded at her, shaking my head and frowned. "Aominecchi... Hasn't contacted you...?"

Once again I shook my head, "Momoicchi... Akashicchi.. Kurokocchi... Midorimacchi... Murasakibaracchi... None let you know about the meet up?"

"Meet up? What? I wasn't informed.. What bloody meet up?" Staring at those irritating bubbly honey brown eyes of this boy made me feel sick inside sometimes. I couldn't deal with him, why did she have to send me here.. Of all places.

"Oh... Riakacchi... Seirin, is our practice game... Kurokocchi will be visiting... Make sure you play-ssu" He waved and carried on walking, calling out to Kasamatsu. She watched him walk away, before realizing he didn't answer her question and completely changed the subject.

"OI! Ry- Kise!" I looked at him and sighed to myself. Soon as that boy see's Kasamatsu... You can never gain his attention back.

* * *

_"Hey... You're Kuroishian?" I looked at the boy and nodded as he asked. Such beauty, I'm sure... That is the model... Uh... What was his name again...? Blonde hair, honey brown eyes... Where have I seen this face before?_

_"Great. Follow me!" Cheerfully Kise grabbed her wrist lightly dragging her to the gymnasium of Teiko junior high._

_"W-wha!?" I was pulled with not a single notification from the boy._

_Upon entering, seeing a basketball team, and soon was flown over by a taller, tanned and blue haired boy, then encountered by a small pink haired girl. I looked the girl up and down due to her being smaller just to be encountered by her bust and sighed. "W-what's... Going on...?"_

_"Kise.. What are you doing...?" The tanned skinned boy looked at Kise, as a few more boys stood there staring at her. "Who is this..?"_

_"Ah-ssu... This is Kuroishian, Aominecchi." The blonde would say her name so happily which made her growl quietly, before looking back up. That was it... The stupid model Kise Ryouta.. Just hearing that name made me shiver._

_"Kuroishian Riaka... Same class as Tetsuya." My gazed averted towards the red-head boy who was soon, accompanied by a green haired and purple haired boy, both way to tall. Nodding to the boy in agreement, though he still had the same straight expressionless face. "Hm. I don't like visitors that are not here to play. Could you please leave?"_

_Smirking, taking my arm back from the over joyful model who was conver- wait, disagreeing with the tanned boy, I gladly took my leave._

* * *

My life had been surrounded by fun. I was introduced to amazing friends, by an annoying brat. I had to live with a half cousin who is now my senpai. I was acknowledged by Aka-san, and Murasaki-kun was always making me delicious treats. My dream, lovely dream of my Teikou days was rudely interrupted by this guy.

Once again, lying my head on the desk closing my eyes, completely tired. Exhausted just walking to class, I soon had a tap on my shoulder pushing the hand away, moaning. I was up all night, and I could not find the time to sleep. "Ri-chan... Wake up." Another familiar voice. Kasamatsu, I recognized it anywhere. What did he want? It was bad enough having to live with the half nephew of my father.

I soon fell back to sleep, this time, I regretted it. Dozing off into dreamland, I dreamed of my first arrival into Japan, meeting this kid and his mother at the air port. She really did hate me because of my Father.

* * *

_"Riaka-chan?" I looked at the women, her blue stern eyes gazing down on me with hatred. I knew hatred wherever I was. Next to her, a boy, slightly taller, more mature, the same blue eyes, though, comfort, yet afraid. Nodding as she took my hand, and the boy took one of my bags while I had the other. We slowly made our way to the car and straight to their house._

_"Ka...Sa..Ma..Tsu.." He was teaching me his name, I just couldn't pronounce their last name. "Yukio Kasamatsu?" Seeing him nod made me smile with delight._

_"Riaka, Kuroishian... Yukio Kasamatsu. Stick by each other no matter what right?" Seeing him hold his pinky out, I frowned yet agreed. He smiled at me brightly, it was a comforting one._

_"Right. Yuki-nii." I smiled back, being an only child, he became my brother instead of my half cousin._

* * *

Feeling a nudge again I looked up at the boy. "What is it... Kasamatsu?" Seeing his gaze go from a serious to a saddened expression I looked away. "W-what... Y-Yuki-nii..?" He soon smirked, and then went back to being serious.

"What did you bring for your lunch. Oh and Kise wants you to join us." Hearing his words I shrugged, he knew that meant I had no food. Then I sighed at the fact Kise wanted to eat together, just the three of us.

Following the older student in front of me, to the roof. It did not feel right, usually it was Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi and myself, now its Kasamatsu and Kise... It doesn't feel right. Brings to many memories back, I want to be alone, but I just get pulled in by Kasamatsu's delicious cooking too much, just like the over populated model sitting in front of me.


	3. Chapter 2: Him? かれ？

**Chapter 2: Him? かれ？**

Like Chapter 1, just about Aomine.  
It will be about how Riaka see's him outside of school _(they live close by each other)_ or how Satsuki see's him during school.  
This is about Aomine, the infamous Ace player of Teiko's Generation of Miracles, As well as him at Touou.  
How Kise looks up to him, as well as the relations with the other players of the club.  
This will be mixed between Momoi's and Riaka's point of views on Aomine.

* * *

_Aomine he was cheerful, he loved playing basketball for fun, when I played with Kuroko and Aomine, while you were busy at your photo shoots I always felt like I was back in America hanging out with Kagami and Himuro. Now what I have see after school, is a kid that was a total stranger. We live on the same street, and even Kasamatsu said it would've been better for me to go Touou, but I didn't want to be crushed by some stranger known as Aomine Daiki, he has changed and Momoi said it was for the worse. __**~Riaka (Talking about Aomine to Kise)**_

* * *

_**~First day of Highschool.~ Momoi's PoV ~**_

Aomine would always been in the slouch position of laziness, and boredom, everyday I would see him like that he always looks like that, it's disgraceful. Ever since he crushed our opponents in middle school, he never seems to be motivated for anything. Already he chose the basketball club, and made an enemy within the first few minutes of being in the same gym as the blonde haired boy. "Aomine-kun!" There it is, the oh so regular knee to the stomach for Wakamatsu, that's the third one, I seen Aomine do that to thugs on the street a lot, he is so short tempered it's to natural.

"What... He started this, Satsuki." The flat bored stare of his dark blue eyes just looking at me.

"Still! Don't go hurting your Senpai's, you have only been here for ten minutes, and you have already nearly knocked out Wakamatsu!" I gave him the usual disappointed glare, like it did anything though. That boy was so hard to get through to, the lazy, unbelievable boy. _'What! does he only listen to Tets-kun?'_ Watching him stroll out of the gym I sighed. "He didn't even fill in the sheet."

I turned to apologize to the team and seeing the captain raise his hands, saying it was fine, hearing Sakurai say sorry, yet it wasn't his fault, Wakamatsu groaning on the floor from the three knee's he had gained from Aomine to the stomach. It feels like I did this, I shouldn't of brought him to the club. Apologizing once more, I ran out of the gym to go and find the temper boy who did what he liked, knowing it would cause trouble. He is so stupid, just like what everyone said in middle school,_ 'I wonder how they all are...?'_

* * *

**~Momoi's Flashback~**

_"Hey... Riaka... Come with me?" I turned to look at the black haired girl as she turned and groaned like she didn't want to see me._

_"What do you want... I already can tell Akashi doesn't want me the-" Before she finished her sentence, I dragged her to the gym, kind of like how Ki-kun did at first._

_"Hmm... Riaka Kuroishian, are you good at this. You are similar to Daiki." Akashi would tell her what he thought, but she didn't look like she was listening as much. She seemed to be reading a book, a manga about basketball. I stole the book and nudged her to listen so Akashi wouldn't take it out on the others._

_"What! No one is similar to me!" Just as I nudged her, Dai-chan stormed over and was moaning at Akashi._

_"Sim...ilar... I'm not a jerk... I'm not short tempered, so how do you mean... Similar?" She had a disgusted expression on her face, and glared at Akashi._

_This was a bad idea from the start, I knew it was. Why did I even bring her here... Why?_

* * *

_**~After School.~ Riaka's PoV ~**_

Same as every other day, I would walk all the way from Kaijou to my house Kanagawa to Tokyo, it felt like it was from Tokyo to Kyoto sometimes, it would usually be to meet Kasamatsu and he always said walking is good, because it strengthens your legs which means better results during games. We did live far from Aomine's and Momoi's so I usually saw them on the way back, but never bothered to interact unless Momoi saw me, then she would moan constantly for me to join them, and no matter how much I refused she always got her own way.

Just like today, it was lucky Kasamatsu went with Kise, to make sure he got home alright no-one would know what would happen to that idiot if he was left alone. I would walk with the two of them, both of use just listening to Momoi ramble on about Tetsuya. "Oh... That reminds me..." I stopped, slightly, as Momoi looked at me, and it was a few centimeters away from Momoi, when Aomine stopped to look at me.

"What is it Ria-chan...?" Momoi looked slightly worried but still in her bubbly mood.

"I'm playing against Kuroko-kun soon... Apparently there will be a surprise for me... I'm trying to figure what the surprise is." Sighing a little as I look up at Momoi, who was now surrounded in a pink sort of lovey dovey aura with hearts god knows when that appeared. "N-not.. That it has to d-do with you guys... I-i should go. Come and watch i-if you like Satsu-chan, though i-it's only a practice match."

With that I swiftly left the two of them, mostly Aomine to drag her back. He changed, I needed to get away. The talkative boy, who was always talking about basketball as we walked home with Tetsu... Now, he looks like a bored, lazy normal school kid, like nothing has happened that is exciting. He just seems to... Be like Atsu-kun... Lazy like anything.

I could guarantee that, Aomine would've left Momoi to her dazed moment, before she came back to reality and caught up to me. Whereas, I would be remembering the first time I walked back from Teikou with only Aomine and Kuroko, it was so funny, embarrassing and agitating put into one.

* * *

_"T-tetsuya!" I stood there and watched Kuroko drop the ice-pole down Aomine's, top, giggling at his reaction, but shocked at Kuroko doing that, I was sort of wanting to help, but it would feel weird._

_"Rai-chan... Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me!? Tetsu are you even listening to me!" Aomine seemed to be pissed, it just proves how short tempered he is._

_I couldn't help but blush a little when he asked for my help. "What am I meant to do, it would be strange. Dai-kun!" Glaring competition once again between us, I gave up, gulping I stuck my arm down the back of his shirt shivering a little. "I-it's... Sticky..."_

_"Don't say it so dirty Ria-chan..." Aomine groaned, as he undone a few of his buttons to stop himself from choking._

_I pulled my hand from his shirt, and sighed holding the stick. Walking away from him, to the bin. "You owe me... Big time. Dai-kun!"_

_I'd slowly catch up with Kuroko, as Aomine strolled behind us groaning, from his back being sticky. My hand was sticky because of Kuroko, and him getting me to help. I knew I should have left him to do it himself, what is Kasamatsu and Aunt going to think now. Great._


	4. Chapter 3: Basketball? バスケ？

_Gomen guys. Even I'm getting my own chapters mixed up._  
_Chapter 4 is where she finds out about Kagami and Himuro moving to Japan._  
_Chapter 6 is where she plays against Kagami in the practice match._  
_Once again I'm truly sorry._  
_Also this will be frequently updated after Friday. So, hopefully the chapters will come out better.  
Thank you for the reviews as well. I was really debating whether to carry this on.  
Also that last chapter, I was honestly struggling on how to write about Aomine, during the flashbacks and from the two girls point of views._

_Oh and this will be a long chapter. Just a heads up. Be ready._

**x Ria-chan x**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Basketball? バスケ？**

_When Riaka first joined the basket ball club at Teiko, though she befriends Kise, Kuroko and Aomine. As well as Momoi. (This is the second year of Junior High.) How she was compared to Aomine so much. The times she was dragged because she had forgotten she was apart of the club._

* * *

_I will tell you about how I became friends with Aomine and Kise because you know. I think you are all wondering how a girl like me, became friends, well the best friends, of two infamous people like the Ace and Model.  
Well to tell you the truth, it was all because of Kuroko and Murasakibara, they can be helpful, when they need to be, apart from the section where Kuroko appears out of no where and gives you a heart attack, they are cool kids to be around. Oh and the odd times you steal Murasaki's food, and end up nearly being crushed.  
And its only the second year of Junior High, plus the third time I have been in this gym, well dragged to the gym since the beginning of Junior High._

**~Teikou Junior High~**

I was walking casually through the school grounds at lunch, it was the same everyday, everyone was with their friends and then there was me. I would go and sit by myself, read my manga and eat my lunches alone, because it was much more quieter and I wouldn't have to try to keep up with conversations. As I was going to sit down, I felt something tap my leg. Looking down there as it sat near my foot, the brown and black ball, "Spalding" wrote across in bold letters. Bending over I picked it up. "Hey.. Umm, could we have that back-ssu?"

Startled a little, looking round at the boy, standing a few feet away, I looked from him, to the ball and back at him. Nodding I passed back the ball, using the known chest pass, not with to much of my strength just enough so it reached him. Then turned around and started to wall again, before I turned he had... A shocked sort of expression.

"You're a second year right? Where's your friends?" The stranger asked me where my friends were and I could not help but chuckle at it. "W-what's so funny. A girl should have friends right?"

I looked at him and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I never thought. You would ask that. The famous model of the school, Kise Ryouta-kun. I'm surprised you even bother staying to ask me that question." Shrugging I sighed as him looked at me blankly, I was only here for a few days and I already knew most of the famous due to girls always chattering. No wonder why I pick things up quickly. "Sorry. I don't... Get along with many people, and I'm not to good with conversation."

"What.. Do you mean?" Kise looked at me curious. I just stood there and blinked. "It's easy, you are doing it now right.. With me?" He smiled and grabbed my wrist. "Come, I'll show you my friends. They are okay, but they can be a little scary, specially Akashicchi-ssu." He dragged me along with him before I had a chance to say 'no'.

* * *

Soon after, we entered the gym, so many people were here, I didn't even known what clubs have what places in the school, and it's not like I would join, I didn't know how to talk to people, I wasn't good around crowds and not many people understood my concept of how I would live my life. I stood there and pushed his hand off my wrist and jumped a little when I heard someone behind me. "Kuroishian-san... I didn't know you were into Basketball?" Quickly I scurried behind Kise, before looking round seeing the familiar blue haired boy from my classes.

"K-Kuroko-san..." I quietly said as he had the same plain expression on his face, what was I meant to say to his question, _'If I say no. He would ask why I was here. I could just say Kise dragged me.. But.. Then that would be true though, what would he say to that?'_ questionably asking myself through my thoughts I looked up at him. "U-um. Well.. I was dragged here by Kise-san... And.. I only read... Basketball, I don't.. Play." Snatching my wrist away from Kise and rubbed the back of my neck frowning a little.

"Ne.. Ne.. Kurokocchi.. What does she mean by she isn't good with conversation?" Kise inturrupted us, with a stupid question, as Kuroko sighed. "Kise-kun... Kuroishian, is from America. She only came here a year after elementary school. So she hasn't been here for long. Plus her aunt and cousin talk to her in English more than Japanese." Kise blinked as Kuroko had explained and I just stood there completely shocked. "H-how.. Did you know... All of that? You don't talk in lessons, I don't tell anyone anything..." Kuroko looked at me and smiled, "Easy.. Kuroishian-san. I looked at your pupil profile." I blinked "W... WHAT?!" Shouting, I attracted the attention of the manager and the first strand team. I trembled a bit. "T-that is.. Stalking..?! You're not even meant to read those!"

"Is.. There something wrong?" The girl, she had pink hair and was short, holding a clipboard and standing beside Kuroko. "Oh.. Riaka-chan.. Tet-kun was talking about you earlier.." I blinked and looked at her, and thought to myself again, _'How.. Wait. Let me guess Kuroko-san told them my first name as well.'_ Sighing I closed my eyes slightly and looked away. More people surrounded me, a tanned boy who seemed to just seemed to appear because I'm pretty sure he wasn't in the gym a moment ago. Then there was a red, purple and green haired boys. Plus the girl, Kise and Kuroko. "Th-this.. Reminds me of... The first time I was brought h-here..." I couldn't remember all the names, and to be quite frank, I did really want to anyway. Looked like I should have tried at least, because I didn't know the model would drag me back here for a third time within two years.

"Riaka..." Turning my head I'd look at the tanned boy who mentioned my name, "What... I thought you said you wasn't coming back." He smirked. That one smirk I just want to take of his face right now. "Aomine... Don't be so drastic. Ki-kun dragged her here again!" Thank you short girl who I don't remember. She had taken the words right from my mouth.

* * *

After a few minutes I sighed, "I.. I'll be going now.. Don't want to stop your training session." Starting to walk away I heard a faint voice. "Why.. Don't you just give it a go. Kuroshian-san?" Turning my head I frowned a little. "I know you used to play it.. In America." I shook my head towards Kuroko, as Aomine and Momoi were moaning at each other because of Aomine's words, Akashi just stood there while Murasakibara was eating and Midorima was trying to get Aomine and Momoi to shut up. Kise just stood and looked at me with Kuroko. "I... Promised I wouldn't. Not and till, they play along side me."

"You mean, Kagami-kun and Himuro-san..?" Kuroko smiled. "Just once. If you don't want to stay. Then we will let you go do what you want-ssu" The racket behind the two of them stopped, as I blinked a little. It seemed to lively, but, it was entertaining to watch most of them argue. _'What am I thinking.. If I join, Kaga and Himu... What now?'_ Nodding towards Kise. "Fine.. Just once. If I like it.. I'll think about it."

Kise looked and smiled. "That makes us friends.. Right-ssu." He hugged me and I growled a little pushing him away. "I never said that Kise... Stop putting words into my mouth!" They all looked at me, and I would fall completely quiet as Kise was slightly shocked. "Y-you... Have quite a short temper Kuroishian... Like Ao-" I covered the boy's mouth. "D-don't even say it.. Or so help me. I will, kill you." It was silent for a bit as I calmed down, tried to calm down anyway.

* * *

It wasn't long before you could hear Momoi quietly giggled as I felt Kise nodded against my hands, that were still placed over his mouth.

"Riaka-chan.. You are an impressive girl. You can get Kise to shut up straight away. I'm very impressed." I looked over to the girl moving my hand from Kise's mouth and blinked. As she smiled and the rest stood with her apart from Akashi and Murasakibara who stood near the bench, as well as Kise who stood near me. "Welcome to the basketball club. I'm Momoi Satsuki. It seemed you forgot our names.. Right?" I nodded and she smiled. "Kise is next to you. The tanned one is"

I looked at him. "I know.. Aomine Daiki, he is the Ace of the basketball clubs first string... Then you have Midorima, top shooter. Kuroko the phantom Sixth member. Kise, who is just a copycat." After I said that I looked at them as they looked surprised again. "I didn't forget your names.. I just, didn't see the point in saying them. I didn't think I would stay for more that a few minutes after the first time of being dragged here at the start of the second year." Shrugging I looked at the other two. "Akashi-san and Murasakibara... The captain with the emperor eye and... The center and defender, with the immense power on blocking." Kuroko would pat my arm as I jumped a little. He moved without anyone noticing again.

"Kuroishian-san. Since you know a lot about us.. Why don't you join? Plus. I'm sure we would all like want be friends with you. Right Aomine.. Kise?" Kise would nod and smile as Aomine groaned and sighed before smirking. "Oi! Tetsu... You brat." I frowned a little as Kise and Kuroko nudged me. "Don't listen to Aomine-kun.. It will take time for a few to be your friends, but as you see, Tet-kun, Ki-kun and I would like to be your friends Ria-chan." Momoi smiled as I nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt.. To have a few friends." The smiled as I walked over to the group.

* * *

_"Hey. Riaka. Don't go having fun with out us." Feeling him take my arm I stopped and looked at him frowning a little, and placed my hand on his hand that was holding my arm. "I won't... I won't touch another basketball till you guys are in Japan and playing with me! I promise..!" I waved by, holding onto the chain, that was around my neck. It was the sign of our friendship. "No distance is going to break our bond. I mean it. Which means you to have to be kind while I'm not here." I smiled as Kagami nodded and so did Himuro._

_"Ri-chan... Make sure... You don't forget that promise!" Himuro shouted as I nodded respectfully. "I promise Tat-kun."_

_Before I stepped into the terminal I heard a girls voice and looked round seeing our teacher Alex. "Riaka.. Make sure you don't forget what we say right now." She smiled at me "Someday never come okay." Next was Himuro, "So don't expect life to be fair Ri-chan." and the last was Kagami "So eat well, and play well. Ria. We'll visit soon."_

_I nodded "I'll make sure... I remember what you lot said... I promise" I hugged the three of them as Alex softly kissed my cheek. "Ciao, Ciao." I left and got on my plane. I had made many promises to those three. And I had no idea if I could keep them all._

* * *

I walked out of the school, it was finally over, the school day was over. As I walked to the enterance I soon felt someone's arm around my shoulders. Looking at the arm, then I turned my head and noticed the boy standing next to me. Gulping a little, and soon growled pushing his arm off my shoulders. "Don't do that! It's annoying." I walked away just to be stopped by a tall boy, Kuroko and Kise. "Huh? What... The.. Hell. Isn't being with the basketball for the rest of the free lessons I had enough?"

Aomine chuckled. "Jeez. Ria-chan. We were going to ask if you wanted to buy some ice-cream with us. Think of it as a welcome present." I looked round at Aomine and scowled. "Don't call me Ria-chan. You don't have the rights." He just smirked.

"Ne.. Guys, lets not argue right Kurokocchi..?" Kise looked as Kuroko had disappeared and was already walking with Murasakibara to the store. "Aominecchi, Riakacchi. They.. Left." We both looked at Kise, then down the street at the two. "This is your fault Aomine." I punched his arm and then ran to catch up with the two of them, leaving Aomine with Kise as he rubbed his arm. "Damn... That girl can punch." Kise smiled and sighed.

"Tell me about it. She reminds me of Momoicchi sometimes. Don't chu think so to Aominecchi-ssu?" He felt a small hit round the head as the walked. "Don't compare them two. Riaka is more kinder than Satsuki." Kise laughed a little as they walked, I looked round. "Come on! Slow morons... You invited me right. So get your asses moving!" Aomine frowned as Kise ran. "You to Dai-kun!" I smiled as he smirked, as he reached me, and gently punched my arm back, flinching, rubbing where he punched, _'I guess. This is what they meant by being friends. It's not so bad, but... This kid pisses me of.' _I carried on walking between Kise and Aomine, while Murasakibara and Kuroko were in front talking about food probably.

* * *

"Oh. Ria-chan.. You owe me a one-on-one match." I looked at the tanned boy, as he broke the silence. "S-since when?" As he just smirked I sighed opening my ice cream. As we were soon joined by Midorima and Momoi. "Since now. Make sure you know when it is." I looked at him again. "How am I meant to know when it is.. If you've only just thought of it now...? You are so fucking irritating Ahomine!" Momoi looked at the two of us. "Don't call me that Ribaka!"

"Ne.. Ri-chan, Dai-kun... How about... Now.. Mido-kun has his basketball. And the courts are not that far? You live near us right Ri-chan. We could walk you home after." I looked at the girl. As Aomine grinned. "Satsuki.. You're so annoying. Why are you listening to our conversation." Midorima looked at them. "That was not a conversation. We could all hear it. You were shouting at each other like an old married couple." Kuroko looked at the the two of us, as we looked at each other.

"Married.. Us...?" In sync we both asked each other the question before turning away. "What the fuck are you on Midorima!" Aomine shouted, as I blushed a little. "Why would you even fucking say that! There is no way I would marry this jerk!" I stood there as Kise looked at us. Why was I getting so worked up, over a stupid sentence.

"Ne. Riakacchi.. Aominecchi. If you deny something, it means that its true." Kise looked at us and smiled. As I growled a little, and glared at him. While Aomine already had him in the head lock. "Dai-kun! Stop it!" Momoi tried to get Aomine of Kise as I stood and looked at them all. "Lets just get this straight! I am like Kise-kun. I only look up to Aomine. As an idol. Nothing more." I sighed as Kuroko butted in. "Kuroishian-san.. You are our friends. So that makes him an Idol and friend. Nothing more." I nodded to Kuroko as he corrected me and I was only slightly grateful for it. "So.. That match. Still up for it Dai-kun?" He nodded and grinned. "Shall we head out then..? I have my basketball." Midorima started to walk to the courts that weren't far, and that would be were this one-on-one match took place.


	5. Chapter 4 - Us? 当方？

**Chapter 4 - Us? 当方？**

_Riaka confused with her feelings. Aomine doesn't notice her feelings and thinks of it as a joke, when Momoi tells him and they both agree that Momoi had made a mistake, but Riaka does loves him, she just couldn't tell it yet herself, though Kise has produced feelings for her but doesn't say anything. Then she finds out her childhood friend Kagami Tiaga is moving to Japan with Himuro, after getting a call from Alex their trainer, and had to go and meet them at the airport._

* * *

_Well, shall we move on to this one-on-one that changed the concept of my idolism on Aomine, and turned it into a crush. Maybe. How I was soon informed that I would be meeting the two closest friends sooner than I imagined? I wonder if I have changed, or if they have changed. It's all mysterious, but it will be clearer when the time comes I guess, I just gotta keep that quote they made up in mind._

_"Someday never come okay._  
_Don't expect life to be fair Ri-chan,_  
_so eat well, and play well. Ria._  
_We'll visit soon."_

**~One-on-One Match ~Riaka's P.O.V~**

_'I wonder how this will turn out...?'_ I thought to myself as he stood there bouncing the ball, with that smug look on his face. So help me, I will make him regret flashing that at me one day. "What's wrong Ria-chan... Scared?" I glared at the tanned boy as he approached me. "Who would be scared of a stuck up, lazy ass, short-tempered stupid jerk? A-ho-mine~" I replied with a rash tone, and attitude before giving the last part a little cheeky sing-a-song tone as I said it to him, seeing him scowl and grinned. "Hmm.. Did I struck a nerve..?" Soon he moved and I stood there. Even though I was fast as well, for some reason, I didn't move, and by time I did he had already scored. _'What? Why... Why didn't I move?'_ Trembling a little I growled as he laughed to himself. "You really... Are such an idiot. Ribaka."

Sighing a little I bounced the ball staying quiet, calming myself down as I laughed at him, "Why thank you... I'll be sure to get you back for that." He looked at me confused as I stepped two steps forward, everyone just stared at me wondering what I was going to do, and soon, I held the ball with both of my hands, and aimed for the ground before bouncing it once, the twice, and soon lifted my arms, and jumped, flinging the ball from the tips of my fingers, as it would have flown through the air, and into the net.

"S-she did... A... Three pointer from the half way line? Riakacchi.. Is so awesome." Kise would've chuckled, he looked at me as I stared at Aomine, who seemed to be pretty shocked. As well as the others, and yet, the only one who didn't seem shocked was Kuroko. I looked at Kuroko and he had that same expression, where he hid what he was actually thinking. Yet I blinked a little, wondering what he was thinking. "What were you saying...? Are you sure.. You're not scared Dai-kun?" Forgetting about Kuroko I looked round at him, as he went to get the ball.

"Cher right... What ar-" He was cut-off as we stood there, someone's phone had started ringing. And soon enough Momoi had taken my cell out of my bag. "Ne, ne. Ria-chan... Someone called Alex-san is ringing you." I looked round at Momoi and soon enough ran to answer the phone.

* * *

As I moved over from the group answering it. I heard that familiar Spanish-American flirtatious voice of the thirty odd blonde WNBA player, also my teacher Alexandra Garcia.

_"Riaka... Is that you?"_

"Mmh.. W-what.. W-why.. A-Alex-san, how... Are you?" I asked, as I stuttered I didn't know what to say, it had been so long since I heard her voice.

_"We are fine... Well.."_ She replied.

"Well.. W-what?" I asked a little worried.

_"It's... Himu and Kaga... They... They are flying to Japan today."_ She mumbled over the phone, as I stood there, my had dropped to my sides, as my eyes widened._ "Ria-chan.. You.. Still there... There is more. They want to see you at the airport... They will probably land in about two hours. Since they left earlier this morning, around 5 am. So please make sure you meet them, they are dying to see you."_ After that.. It went silent and all I heard was a beep, a long high-pitched beep sound in my ear.

* * *

"T-THEY... WHAT!" I closed the phone and walked back over to my bag. "Those fucking... I will kill them.. So help me. They weren't meant to come until next week! God sake.. Kusogami!" I rambled onto myself as the others stood there and stared at me, as I ranted about something.

"Riaka-san.. The Airport is thirty minutes away if you take the turning into Kawasaki Lane." Kuroko said. _'What.. How did he know about the air port...?'_ That didn't really matter what mattered was, is I am raging, I had to stop the perfect match because of these two. _'Wait... Why was I mad.. Was it because I was playing against Aomine... Or... Was it because of Himuro and Kagami... I was going to see them again?'_ I looked round, as Aomine smiled.

"Let me guess... The States are ambushing?" I nodded as he grinned. "Better not keep them waiting.. But I'm holding this on you. We will finish this match Ribaka." I scowled and the just sighed. "Just you wait Ahomine... I'll make sure..." I pointed to his grin. "I will make sure, that dirty smug grin, will be gone from your adorably yet annoying face." Kise would smirk in the background along with Momoi's giggles. While Midorima just pushed his glasses up and Kuroko smiled. Murasakibara was eating and now Aomine was pissed. "You better get moving.. Before I kill you Ria-chan you brat!"

* * *

**_~Walking Home~Aomine's P.O.V~_**

_"Just you wait Ahomine... I'll make sure... I will make sure, that dirty smug grin, will be gone from your adorably yet annoying face."_

Walking with this bubbly pink haired girl was annoying, all she talked about was Tetsu. I thought to myself over in my head, that last part the black-haired girl had said with her _"oh so innocent"_ grin. She never seemed to amaze me, it was strange I guess Akashi was right. Maybe us two were similar in one way, but... though all I was thinking about was this match and how I was going to plan it, so I would win.

"Dai-kun...?" Momoi was calling me as I walked on a head she stopped I could tell she was worrying about something. "DAIKI AOMINE!" I jumped and looked round at her. "What? I told you never to say my fall name.. Jeez Satsuki!" She smiled and I groaned and scowled a little. She was getting my attention.

She caught up to me and quietly asked a question, "Ne... Dai-kun... What do you think of Ria-chan?" I blinked a bit before nearly choking on the air around me at her question. "W.. What do you mean by that?" Getting my breathing back to normal she looked at me confused. "She liiikes you... More than an Idol.. More than a friend. It's obvious, I noticed it today.. When you were playing the match." Abbreviating the word 'like' by rolling her tongue, I looked at her confused. _'Riaka.. Like me.. What a joke.'_ I thought to myself before groaning. "Satsuki.. Stop joking around, you heard what she called me. It proves she doesn't like me. If anything, I believe us to be rivals more than friends... I don't even see a fan and Idol relationship either."

Momoi shrugged and caught up with me again. "I guess you're right Dai-kun. My mistake." For the rest of the walk, it was quiet.

* * *

**_~Airport ~Riaka P.O.V~_**

Quietly I walked to the airport as Kise caught up with her since he lived close by the airport to. "Ne, ne Riakacchi... What do you think of Aominecchi?" My gaze asserted to the blonde haired model confused with his question. Before they all left the courts, everyone went a head though Momoi stayed behind with Kise, and planned that they should ask Aomine and myself what we think of each other.

Such a nuisances. I already knew something like this would happen. "What do you mean Kise-kun... You should know. He is a short-tempered, annoying stupid jerk that gets on my nerves." I replied like I did all the time to a question, I spoke how I felt. "But... I don't know.. He.. Amazes me." I mumbled and continued to walk as Kise stopped a little, before smiling. I looked round at him wondering what the smile was about, but he would quickly catch up with me.

"Riakacchi.. You never understand your feelings right?" I glared at him. "As a matter of fact. I do Kise-kun." He smirked as I blinked and carried on walking. "Really?" He asked, me and I gave a straight forward answer, "Yes. Now drop it before I kill you." We walked quietly and soon reached the airport, Kise departed a few blocks away, and I stood near the waiting chairs from the two boys. Sighing a little I looked at the crowed and soon noticed a red-haired boy, with black low lights and smiled, next to him was a blackish-blue haired boy. Straight away I stood up and waved to them. Slowly they walked over and I ran to them giving them a huge hug as they hugged back smiling. "I missed you guys so fucking much... But.. Now I have to kill you for disturbing my video game I was playing with Dai-kun and Kise-kun."

The two boys looked at each other, then towards her. "Dai-kun?" The red-haired said followed by the blackish-blue. "Kise-kun?" I nodded "Mmh. My friends. They are in some of my classes at school, they like basketball as well." I looked at them as they looked at me and smiled softly, yet Kagami still had that intensity in his gazes, soft or harsh. He was like a pure-blooded born wild tiger. "Well. Glad you have friends" I nodded. "Yeh. Not something a Yank would do in Japan straight away." I hissed at Kagami and his sentence.

"Shall we go. Alex already paid for your apartment. Two rooms, on suit and a kitchen and living room. Plus one spare room, for when either she comes or I come." The boys nodded as they followed me out. _'I wonder... Where they are going..? For middle school?'_ I quietly thought to myself linking arms with the boys as we waited for Aunt Kasa to pick us up and drop us off at their apartment, it didn't take long to get there, but I helped them settle in and unpack, made them some food, with the ingredients I brought but didn't need, that I got Aunt Kasa to bring. A little after that, I headed home back to Aunt Kasa's. I was exhausted. Soon just fell straight to sleep.

* * *

_Well guys. I guess this sums up, the part on Aomine and Riaka, as well as Kagami and Himuro's flighty wighty to Japan from the States. Don't forget to R&R Also.. If you have any quotes you want me to put in I don't mind at all. Just make sure it goes with the right person._

_Now~ Chapter 5 ;) The chapter where Highschool beings to become serious. Loove ya'll 3_

**_x Riaka x_**


	6. Chapter 5: Highschool 高校

_**And oh god. I anit even going by the real summaries of these chapters Whoops. Oh well, that is what makes it more fun. Enjoy. Don't forget to R&R Love you guys ;)**_

_**x Ria-chan x**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Highschool.. 高校**

_Like Chapter 1, also a small plot twist of Himuro being in hospital. Only Murasakibara contacted Riaka about it and no one else, but Riaka told Momoi when she was upset after work one day._

* * *

_Highschool.. Its been nearly... Two years since I last saw those two. I wonder how they are... I see Aomine and Momoi every evening. When the three of us, don't have basketball practice, then again, Aomine never does go practice according to Momoi. I wonder why? Kise on the other hand. All he does is pester me to go, no matter how many times I tell him, I have to work. Kasamatsu has to always shut him up, 'cause apparently, how I shut him up won't work anymore. Oh... the beautiful high school life. Such a nuisance in this god forsaken world._

**~Basketball Practice~**

_'Basketball.. Again.. Really?'_ I would walk to the court indoors with Kise after strolling out of the girls locker rooms, and bumping into him. As usual he complimented me that I look good in the basketball jersey. God knows how many times I've heard that from him, and some of the other members. Kasamatsu as usual was pissed off, I wonder why he is always pissed? They were the same everyday, couldn't they at least change what they were like. Kise and myself stood at the doors after they close and echo'd through the huge gymnasium and everyone fell quiet as we stood there completely confused and yet pissed. "W... WHY?!" Kise jumped a little and scurried to the left a little from me, as the overs jumped and hid behind Kasamatsu. "Fucking hell.. Why do we always have to enter... Why you lot are the same as usual!"

"Because.. These idiots don't know anything."

An anonymous voice had replied to my question. Everyone looked around wondering where it came from as Kise and my own eyes averted straight for the open exit doors of the gym, and two people stood there. "Ah.. I forgot!" Kasamatsu hurried to them slightly pissed off but guilty for forgetting. "Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei, you guys are here about the practice match right..?" Both nodded as Hyuuga went off with Kasamatsu, I shivered, being my usual self I looked at the girl who was glaring at me.

"Kuroishian Riaka... Two of our members talk about you. Ryouta Kise, you as well, well only one talks about you." I looked confused at the girl who soon stood in front of the two of us. She pointed at my necklace, as I looked down, seeing the certain chain with the ring. "He has a similar one... Though, it could have been stolen, he gives off that sort of atmosphere." I looked towards Kise then back to the girl.

"U-umm.. Riakacchi... Doesn't know what you're on about.. P-plus.. Who doesn't talk about us~suu?" Stepping back a basketball soon flew past and smacked Kise full pelt to the side of his face _'Thanks Yukio... Just what I wanted to happen. Baka!'_ Quietly thinking to myself as I turned to see my own cousin angered. "That was uncalled for Yukinii-san." I held my hand out for Kise, he took it and smiled lifting himself up.

"Don't get full of yourself Kise. You and Riaka are going to be visiting Seirin High, tomorrow. Before our practice game on Friday. Which is after tomorrow. GOT IT!" Kasamatsu had that serious look on his face and there was no helping it. I walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Got it. Yukinii-san. I'll make sure we get there in one piece... Well. I don't know about Kise-kun." He calmed down a little as Aida and Hyuuga looked confused, while Kise pouted at the ending of my sentence.

"Anyway. We came to make the Arrangements. Is it okay if it is set at Kaijou?" As Aida and Hyuuga conversed with Kasamatsu. I walked to the balls to grab one, trying to figure out what she meant with her necklace, as I slipped, letting out a girlish _'kya'_ and hit the floor.  
Everyone looked round as I lifted myself up slowly, and Kise ran over to me to help me up. "Riakacchi.. You haven't changed at all since Middle School... If Aominecchi was here-" He went quiet as I pushed him. "I mean... A-are you.. O-okay?" He looked at me when I was standing up. As I sighed and picked up the ball, I quietly mumbled that 'I was okay and to shut up about Dai-kun' so only he could hear it, and walked away.

* * *

_"Heh.. Ribaka... You're such a klutz." Aomine laughed as I sat on the ground and sighed. Then turned my head towards him and glared a little, that was practically screaming at him, 'Shut it. Ahomine.' He walked over and help me up calming down. "Come on. You know I'm only messing with ya."_

_"Still. You're so mean sometimes." I pouted and took his hand then laughed at his expression, which was priceless at the time. "Look at that. I never knew you had a side to you that was weak against 'pouts' N'aww." I smirked as he glared and let go of my hand, making me fall back down. "That.. Was defiantly uncalled for Dai-kun."_

_"No.. I don't think it was. Ria-chan." He looked at me and I blinked a bit. "Why.. Not? You basically made me fall again Dai?" I stood up and he patted my head. "You'll see.. Soon." I pouted again and looked away. "That isn't fair.. Plus it made no sense." He just laughed again at me._

* * *

"Hey.. Umm. Yukinii-san...?" I would run up and catch up with Kasamatsu and Kise, since they lived in the opposite direction to my apartment, but the same direction as my part time job I needed to go to. Kasamatsu looked round with Kise. "Eh? Aren't you the other way, Rinee-chan...?" I nodded and smiled taking a deep breath lifting my head up to talk to them properly. "Si. But, I have to go to my part time job tonight... That's not the point. I was wondering if you have any information on, Seirin's Team? I wanted to see if there was someone in the team?" I smiled a him, as he nodded. "Mmh. I give them to you tomorrow.. Fancy walking with us." I nodded and stood between Kise and him.

"Ne, Riakacchi~ Where do you work?" Kise mumbled asking me as Kasamatsu looked at me curious as well. I looked at the two of them and sighed quietly. "I-i... Work at a c-cafe, not far from M-maji's.." I blushed slightly as Kasamatsu looked away and Kise smiled. "T-that means... Ri-chan has to wear a maid's outfit." Straight away I would glare at Kasamatsu and then grabbed him by the collar.  
"Don't even think about taking pictures for blackmail or showing the team. It's bad enough having to have practice with Moriyama-san. Let alone have him visit the cafe to see me!" Kasamatsu raised his hands in defense as Kise stood there and tapped my shoulder. "Riakacchi.. Calm down, Kasamatsu-senpai wouldn't do that to his c-cousin."

* * *

After a little while I left the two of them waving as I walked round to the cafe that was not far from the mall. Kasamatsu and Kise made there way back to their apartments well Kasamatsu back to Aunts house. Soon as I had changed I moved to serve people and surprisingly I had to serve Momoi-san. "M-may I take y-your order.. M-ma'am." The pink haired girl looked around from her friends shocked herself as well as seeing my in a shocked stance, stuttering and blushing a little. "R-ria-chan.. I haven't seen you since... The start of Highschool. W-why haven't you been walking with me and Dai-kun. He's bee-" I smiled a little and sighed. "Let me guess. He has been skipping classes and practice again?" She nodded and chuckled as I chuckled a little. "Anyway. What would you guys like?"

They all told me their orders and I walked back to the kitchen to give the other staff their order as one of the girls smiled at Momoi. "Ne, Satsu.. Is that the one that Dai-kun likes a little?" Momoi turned to her friend. "I wouldn't say likes Miya-chan.. Just.. Admires. Bare in mind, she is the only girl who could match him in basketball, plus a member of the Kiseki no Sedai in middle school. Even though, she was a shadow of Dai-kun like Tets-kun." The girl nodded and smiled. "I see.. She must be amazing then." Momoi nodded as she thought to herself _'You have no idea', _about what her friend said.  
I returned with their order and just about to move on to the next one I heard one of them mumble _'Don't get so full of yourself. Just because you can match the Ace' _Walking away I gripped the pad a little, thinking to myself _'Stay calm Riaka, this was the only way you can get money since your Aunt doesn't care and your parents don't either. Plus you cant keep relying on Ryou-kun and Yukinii-san.' _I moved on swiftly and soon I was done with my shift.

* * *

Walking out after getting changed I looked round seeing Momoi. She smiled brightly like always and apologized for what her friend had said, and like always I shrugged it off and walked with her home. "Ne, Momoi-san.. Do.. I really act like Dai-kun?" She gave me a confusing look and giggled. "I must admit Ria-chan. You have the same short temper as Dai-kun, and movements on the court. But other than that.. You're yourself. Don't let others get to you so easily. You've had your guard up all this time. Keep it up, and only let it down to people you feel safe around." I blushed slightly at what she had said, being stupid old me, I only got what she meant a little before we were accompanied by Aomine and Imayoshi. Seems they were talking about something to do with Touou's basketball games.

I sighed. "I'm gunna go on ahead Momoi-san.. Gotta sort some crap out. Seeya." She waved as I lifted my hand and ran ahead, towards the hospital.

"Satsuki... Who's in the hospital.. That Riaka cares about so much...?" Momoi looked towards Aomine as he looked at her with the same lazy expression, while Imayoshi blabbered on about their first match in the interhigh championships. "I never thought Dai-kun would wonder that. Haven't you noticed she has been like that for a few weeks now... Himu-chan is in hospital. The one that came from America with Kaga-kun. I bet she doesn't even notice that we see the sadness."  
Aomine stared at Momoi blankly. "She.. Has been upset... And leaving the walks for the hospital..?" Momoi stopped and slapped Aomine around the head softly. "At least notice YOUR FUCKING surroundings once in a while Dai-kun!" He rubbed his head a little and shrugged it off, walking home with the other two trailing behind him as he sighed. _'Himuro... Huh?' _Momoi looked at him as he made a small 'tsk' sound at his own thought.

* * *

"Hi..Muro...?" She panted a little walking into his private room that Atsushi's family paid for. "You.. Okay... How long.. Since you took your medication?" He looked at her and frowned. "Why do you constantly care for me Ri... You should take more care into your health." She smiled. "I take that as a yes. Anyway... Muro.. What would you do if someone said to you 'stop being so full of yourself' I don't know how to deal with.. Something like that." He just smiled at me and didn't answer. I decided to stay there for the night, since I had a pair of clothes, I mean. I wasn't going to walk to the hospital in my uniform or my work clothes. So I packed a spare change of clothes in my bag and stayed at the hospital that night with him. My clean school uniform in my bag. Wasn't a big deal I could just get changed in the toilets in the morning and brush my hair.

"Ria-chan.. Your so stubborn." He looked at the ceiling. He was in hospital because of training. Something about one of the members of Yosen's team started a fight with him. Murasakibara was ill that day, to much sweets. I just snuggled up to him and fell a sleep, quietly mumbling, "No.. I just haven't changed from when we were younger. Tatsu-kun." He laughed a little.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Himuro was fast asleep and I slowly slipped out petting his head, sorting his painkillers out on the side with his other meds before getting changed in the toilets and heading to school. I could already tell that today was going to be a pain. It was the day I had to visit Seirin with Kise, and I knew, if Kise didn't calm, I would be dragging him to that school but the collar of his blazer, just to get attacked by the stupid model's fans, and probably be worn out before I even reach the gymnasium of the school that only started up three years ago.


	7. Name Way Point

**_Okay so this is where we move on from the past and I just need a little help. Its only for names that everyone calls everyone. Because I haven't got that far in the manga yet, and still waiting for Season 2 to be released (OCTOBER! CANT WAIT) I haven't got the names for what everyone calls everyone, so.. Some of these are made up (obviously the ones for Riaka, and Riaka to others are (most anyway) So just R&R then in your review write any names._**

**_This is a way point for me in case I get stuck on the name calling for the rest of the chapters after this._**

**_I've also put them in oldest to youngest for the GoM  
(Japanese school year in which school begins and ends in April)  
_**

* * *

**Momoi*****May 4th, Taurus. (16)***

**Aomine:** Satsuki  
**Himuro:**  
**Alex:** Mo-chan  
**Murasakibara:** Momoi-chin  
**Riaka:** Sats-san  
**Kasamatsu:**  
**Akashi:** Satsuki  
**Kagami:**  
**Midorima:**  
**Kise:** Momoicchi  
**Kuroko:** Momoi-san.  
**Aida:  
**

* * *

**Kise**** *June 18th, Gemini (16)***

**Aomine:** Kise  
**Momoi:** Ki-kun  
**Alex:**  
**Murasakibara:** Kise-chin  
**Riaka:** Ryouta-san or Kise-kun.  
**Kasamatsu:** BakaKise.  
**Akashi:** Ryouta.  
**Kagami:**  
**Midorima:**  
**Himuro:**  
**Kuroko:** Kise-kun.  
**Aida:** Kise-kun

* * *

**Midorima**** *July 7th, Cancer (16)***

**Aomine**: Midori  
**Momoi:** Mido-kun.  
**Alex:**  
**Murasakibara:** Mido-chin  
**Riaka:** Frog.  
**Kasamatsu:**  
**Akashi:** Shintarou  
**Kagami:**  
**Himuro:**  
**Kise:** Midorimacchi.  
**Kuroko:** Midorima-kun.  
**Aida:**

* * *

**Aomine**** *August 31st, Virgo (16)***

**Himuro:**  
**Momoi:** Dai-kun (out of school) Aomine-kun (In school)  
**Alex:**  
**Murasakibara:** Mine-chin.  
**Riaka:** Ahomine (Return of Ribaka)  
**Kasamatsu:**  
**Akashi:** Daiki  
**Kagami:** Ahomine (Return of Bakagami)  
**Midorima:**  
**Kise:** Aominecchi.  
**Kuroko: **Aomine-kun  
**Aida: **Touou's Ace or Aomine-kun**  
**

* * *

**Murasakibara**** *October 9th, Libra (16)***

**Aomine:** Murasaki  
**Momoi:** Muk-kun  
**Alex:** Mura-kun  
**Himuro: **Atsushi  
**Riaka: **Atsu or Murasaki-kun  
**Kasamatsu:**  
**Akashi:** Atsushi  
**Kagami:**  
**Midorima:**  
**Kise:** Murasakicchi  
**Kuroko:** Murasaki-kun.  
**Aida:**

* * *

**Akashi**** *December 20th, Sagittarius (16)***

**Aomine:** Akashi  
**Momoi:** Aka-kun.  
**Alex:**  
**Murasakibara:** Aka-chin.  
**Kasamatsu:**  
**Himuro:**  
**Kagami:**  
**Midorima:** Akashi-san  
**Kise:** Akashicchi.  
**Kuroko:** Akashi-kun.  
**Aida:**

**Riaka: **Taichō _(Captain)__**  
**_Hasami-kun _(Scissors)_ Surudoi _(Sharp)_ - Every time she see's him, he has something sharp or scissors.

* * *

**Kuroko**** *January 31st, Aquarius (16)***

**Aomine:** Tetsu  
**Momoi:** Tets-kun  
**Alex:**  
**Murasakibara:** Kuro-chin  
**Riaka:** Tetsu-kun or Kuro-kun.  
**Kasamatsu:**  
**Akashi:** Tetsuya  
**Kagami:** Tetsu  
**Midorima:** Kuroko-kun  
**Kise:** Kurokocchi  
**Himuro:  
****  
**

* * *

**Kagami**** *August 2nd, Leo (16)***

**Aomine:** Bakagami - (Return for Ahomine (Like Riaka)  
**Riaka:** Kusogami _(Fucking Gami)_ and Bakataiga _(Stupid Tiger)_  
**Momoi:**  
**Alex:** Taiga-kun  
**Murasakibara:** Kaga-chin  
**Kasamatsu:**  
**Akashi:** Kagami.  
**Himuro: **Gami (Return for Suya) _- both names piss each other off._  
**Midorima:**  
**Kise:** Kagamicchi  
**Kuroko:** Kagami-kun  
**Aida: **Bakagami or Kagami-kun.

* * *

**Himuro**** *October 30th, Scorpio (17)***

**Aomine:** Tatsuya  
**Momoi: **Tatsu-kun**  
Akashi: **Himuro**  
Midorima:  
****Aida:**  
**Alex:** Tatsu-kun  
**Kise:** Himurocchi.  
**Murasakibara:** Muro-chin  
**Kuroko:** Himuro-kun or Himuro-san.  
**Kasamatsu:** Kusomuro _(Fucking Muro) - Various Reasons._  
**Riaka:** Urusaimuro _(Noisy Muro)_ or Uwakitatsu _(Cheating Tatsu)_  
**Kagami:** Suya (Return for Gami) _- both names piss each other off._

* * *

**Riaka**** *October 22nd, Libra (16)***

**Aomine:** Ribaka (Return for Ahomine)  
**Momoi:** Ria-chan  
**Alex:** Riri-chan or Kuroi-chan  
**Murasakibara:** Ria-chin or Shia-chin.  
**Kuroko:** Aka-san Kuroishian-san or Ri-san.  
**Kasamatsu:** Aka-chan, Rinee-chan or Onee-chan

**Himuro:** Osasoi _(Teaser) - because she always teased him when they played Basketball._

**Kagami:** Ria-chan and Bukiyō _(Clumsy)_ - _Bukiyō 'cause when Himuro was around, she would always fall over or walk into things, knock things over ect._

**Midorima:** Kawaiishian (Cute Shian) - _He found her adorable when she was lost in thought or when she was daydreaming._

**Kise:** Riakacchi - _He calls her by her first name with -cchi added on the end, unlike the others where he adds -cchi onto the end of their last names, its because he finds Riaka special._

**Aida:** Meinuri-chan _(Bitch Ri-chan) - She doesn't actually know why._

**Akashi:** Riaka no Hana (Red Flower Ri):_ gave it to her 'cause she was always so perfect like Aomine at basketball. Plus, due to the fact that when she was alone she was always sitting under cherry blossom trees. | _Kuroi-chan:_ because of when she is angered by Kise or Aomine. (Black-chan: Black could relate to evil in some religions.)_

* * *

**Takao**** *November 21, Scorpio (16)***

**Aomine:** Taka**  
Momoi:** Taka-kun**  
Himuro:** **  
Murasakibara:** Taka-chin  
**Riaka:** Ta-kun or Kazu-kun  
**Kasamatsu: **  
**Akashi: **Takao or Kazunari  
**Kagami: **Kazu**  
Midorima: **Takao**  
Kise: **Takaocchi**  
Kuroko: **Takao-kun  
**Aida:**

* * *

**Kasamatsu**** *July 29th, Leo (18)***

**Aomine:** Kasa  
**Momoi:** Yu-kun  
**Alex:**  
**Murasakibara:** Kasa-chin  
**Himuro:** Yukio  
**Akashi:**  
**Kagami: **Yu or Kas  
**Midorima:**  
**Kise:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Kuroko: **Kasamatsu-san**  
****Aida:**  


**Riaka:** Yuki-nii _(Big Brother Yuki)_ or Kasa-nii _(Big Brother Kasa) - Because she always thought of him as a brother more than a cousin._

* * *

**Alexandra**** *August 8, Leo (30s)***

**Aomine:** Alex  
**Momoi:** Alex-san  
**Himuro:** Alex-senpai  
**Murasakibara:** Alex-sensei  
**Riaka:** Alex-san  
**Kasamatsu:**  
**Akashi:**  
**Kagami:** Alex-sensei  
**Midorima:**  
**Kise:**  
**Kuroko: **Alexandra-san**  
****Aida: **Garcia-san******  
**

* * *

**_Please help meh out guys. I will love you forever if you do ;) Loads of them need working on, mostly Momoi, Alexandra, Kasamatsu, Akashi and Takao._**


	8. Chapter 6: Rivals What? ライバルたち何？(Part 1)

**_ Gunna have to do another whole chapter on part two, for the match and after the match with mido and the two familiar faces._**

**_Review~_**

**_x Ria-chan x_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rivals... What? ライバルたち...何？(Part 1)

Here come the Cup matches. Just the thing Riaka needed.  
To find out that she would be up against her childhood friend Kagami, for a practice match.  
As well as being against previous teammates all throughout the Cup tournaments.  
And a surprise twists of fate when she is with Kise at the fountains, to be horned by Mido-sans appearance.  
After the match, she sees a familiar face, two familiar faces.

* * *

**_"There just like before. Matches and more matches galore."_**

**_"Well lucky us that it's not Aominecchi right."_**

**_"What? Yah I guess, but ya gotta remember, its Kuro-kun..."_**

**_"Oh. Misdirection, I remember Riakacchi, this will be fun"_**

**_"Time for the match then"_**

* * *

**_~Heading out to Seirin. ~_**

Kise and I would start to walk out of the court, just to be 'awed' or small girlish 'goodbye Kise-kun!' by his screaming fans, sighing a little as I looked over towards the court, split in half, _'I thought it was a full court game, not half? Wha?'_ Thinking to myself as I walked away from the others while as usual, Kasamatsu gave Kise with a regular punch to the gut, winding him a little. Harsh right, Kise needs to learn though, who knows what it was for anyway, because I didn't and the others were too busy doing their own thing to even realize what had happened till there were shrieks of sadness from his fans and gasps as the blonde knelt to the floor. Kise must have said something pretty bad.

"Come on Kise. We're head- KASA! WHAT THE HELL!"

I ran over to the winded blond, as he stood there, glaring slightly I helped the taller kid to his feet, with a struggle, that boy weighs more than me and Kuroko together, well, the way I struggled, it would look like he did to others. Sighing as Kise catches his breath back; I would make my way back towards the entrance of the gymnasium, leaving with Kise to head out for Seirin.

"Ne, you alright Kise-kun?" I asked him sitting on the bus that leads to Seirin. As he nodded and did his usual signature smirk, to show he was alright, which gave me the cue to stop worrying, and as usual I did, straight away, like always. Just how I had been taught by Aunt Riko. "Ne, Riakacchi, do you think Kurokocchi is still going to be the same." I looked over at the blonde boy just to be met by a usual worried look in the honey brown eyes. 'What is this...? Feeling...?' Coughing a little looking away and nodded "Probably... After all, it is Kuroko." A small chuckle came from his side of the double chair on the bus.

That was the last thing said, for the rest of the journey. Such a peaceful one, 'I didn't expect to be so happy, that the hyper conversed Kise could actually be quiet for once in his life. Shocker much.' I quietly thought to myself as we finally arrived at the bus stop which wasn't far from the new school Seirin High.

* * *

_"Where is everyone going...? It is our last year of Junior High after all...?" Momoi quietly asked as everyone groaned the thought, and Aomine sat there bickering with me about the one-on-one match we had after practice._

_"Kaijou... High...?" Kise replied to Momoi's question which was followed by Midorima, "Shuutoku." Then you had Akashi answer for himself and Murasakibara. "Rakuzan and Yousen." and last but not least because of the bicker couple was Kuroko. "Seirin..."_

_Momoi looked at Kuroko and frowned, she wasn't going Seirin, so she couldn't be with Kuroko. Instead she had been told to go to Touou Academy, which coincidentally is where Aomine would be going, by the orders of his parents. The two bickers where interrupted by Momoi. "Ne, Ahomine! Ribaka! Where are you guys going after Junior high?" Both of us glared at each other before turning to Momoi. "Oh... Uhm..." I sat there, like hell could I remember what school Kasamatsu told me I was going to. "Touou, you already know that Satsuki." I turned towards the grumpy Ace as he sat there and sighed. "Kaijou... High... Yuki-nii said." Jerking a little I grumbled as Kise surprised that I was going to the same as his._

_Then I received the look of Aomine, practically saying 'good luck. He is annoying' I glared and sighed sarcastically answering the look with a comment to annoy him. "No shit. Mr. I'm too good."_

* * *

Walking into the school, I felt a tug, which lead to a yank, and soon, I found myself being dragged by the model, to the gym, away from screaming fan girls. Who knew, that he had fans at this school as well. He was a model from Kanagawa, and this was a school in Tokyo, well they are pretty close by each other so, there shouldn't be any surprise really. Making our way into the gym we looked around a bit before I sat on the stage, and Kise leaned against it. Quietly we sat there for a few minutes. Maybe watched the basketball game that was going on. Not like I was paying much attention, since I would lye down and stared at the ceiling. Kise was paying more attention that what I was, thank god.

After a while, your ears would be filled with screaming girls again, and the halt of shoes gliding across the courts floor, and the irritating squeaks of rubber against laminate flooring. Sitting up I look to find Kise, singing autographs for the girls. Growling, I slipped off the stage, nodded my head towards the girls, implying them to back off, before I did the same thing as what Kasamatsu done, and winded the blonde, and smiled, hearing a small groan. "We are not here to sign Autographs, Kise!" He nodded as the girls quickly scattered and left.

"Aah... Kuroi-" Hyuga was cut off by the blonde's quick recovery as he ran towards the well familiar small bluenett boy, who was standing next to him. All I could do was sigh. "Shian..." Hyuga finished his sentence and stared at the boys. "Oh, Kise-san. Asa." The usual model had that upset adorable acting face on at Kuroko's remark as I waved a little to Hyuga.

"Ah, Kon'nichiwa. Hyuuga-san, Aida-san. Minna." My Japanese had gotten better I must admit, but only the odd notable, greetings. Kise smiled and looked round as I walked over. I scanned the team, and smirked a bit. It was fun seeing a good team; it reminded me of Teiko days. They were fun times.

"Riaka-chan. Dono yō nidesu?" Kuroko asked me as I stopped next to Kise. Smiling I replied it a polite term. "I'm good. How y'all?" He nodded back to me. Being American, it was still hard to get used to languages, I mean. American is clinging, and Japanese is hard to learn, no matter how long I had been in the country for.

* * *

Kise was encountered by a basketball from behind that slightly went of course, and flew towards the gap of me and him, thank god, Kise had quick reactions, or it would've hit me. I turned a long with Kise, just for me to have a shocked expression on my face, and at the same time, the boy standing before us with the same face.

Tall, a little smaller than Aomine, still had a body like a tank. The same dark red hair and eyes that had the anger and intensity of a tiger, which goes with his name. Kagami, Taiga. First Year at Seirin High, transfer student from the third year of Junior High from America. No doubt. The team standing behind them where shocked at Kagami being shocked, though Kise was shocked because I was shocked, and yet you had Kuroko standing there wondering what was going on.

"R-ria-chan...?" He was the first to speak out of the two of us, and Kise's head instantly turned to the boy, after hearing the nickname. Aomine called her it all the time as well as Kasamatsu. I gulped a little.

"Ta...iga..." I nodded towards him, answering his question, before lifting my hand and rubbing the back of my neck. The emotion, noticed in the dazzled heterochromatic eyes of grey and cyan I had looked at Kagami. Nudged by Kise, I looked at the blonde.

"Ne, Riakacchi, he is the one from America right, that you used to play with. Before moving here... He was the one who came during the third year of junior high with that Himuro kid." I nodded answering Kise question and winced slightly at the name Himuro.  
"Yeah. Tats-kun, and Gami-kun... That's Kagami." I wryly smiled, as the conversation soon faded and died, when Kagami asked Kise for a one-on-one match. Both of us were member of the Kiseki no Sedai, though, people didn't acknowledge me as part of the team by others, so I wasn't much of a fame kid. Instead I stayed in the shadows with Kuroko and had little conversations with him about my time in America, well the parts I could remember, while the press and magazine interviewers interviewed the others, for the later issues about the famous Junior High team 'The Kiseki no Sedai' hence why no one knows, and I think Kagami and the rest were shocked. Not even Aida knew I was a part of the team, it was written all over her face.

* * *

Kise won the match and I stood at the entrance of the gym waiting for the blonde. "Ne, Kise! We should go before it gets late!" Kagami looked over towards me. "I need to go somewhere so hurry the fuck up!" He was standing there talking to Kuroko as I walked over and sighed. "Look. Leave Tetsu alone. We need to leave, unless you want to feel the rage of Yuki-nii's fist in your gut again! Plus, I have to work! And visit someone!" He frowned a looked at me, before waving. "Fine... Fine, let's go. And... Would it be Himu that you need to see...?"

I looked round and waved before dragging the boy towards the entrance. "Yes. I need to see, Tats, he is in hospital so let's get moving please! Because I need to venture all the way to Akita, to see him, plus I promised Momoi, that I would meet up with Dai... God knows why." Grumbling as we made our way out of the gym towards the school entrance, as I looked round seeing Kagami and frowned a little. "W-what..? Gami?" He looked at me

"Suya... Is he o...kay?" He was breathing and talking, I figured he ran to catch up. Nodding towards him about Himuro I smiled, but still sad. "He is... And... I broke the promise." He gave me a slightly confused look.

"Promise." He smiled and placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair which lead me to growl slightly. "Don't worry about it, geez, as long as you're doing well, I couldn't give a damn about the promise. You made friends and still the same old stubborn kid."

I swatted his hands away and growled like a cat who just had its tail stepped on. "Don't got all sentimental Kusogami… Stay being that vicious stuck up and idiotic tiger… I knew for America… Or I won't play in the match tomorrow." He chuckled at me as I smiled and walked away, catching up with Kise who was standing at the gates waiting for me.

* * *

Settling down on the bus, Kise was a little worried at my quietness, but I was always quiet during bus rides nothing knew was happening. Though soon as he got off I waved and told him to rest up and not be up all night playing video games. Then sat on the bus till I reached the subway, and soon got on one of the trains staying close to the door from the crowded carriage, which failed because twice as many people stepped on compared to people getting off. It was hot and stuffy and stank like anything I just couldn't wait to get off and reach the hospital, even that placed smelled strange, but it was a hospital it was meant to smell strange.  
Once I reached the hospital I would make my way to Himuro's room, he was sitting up and I blinked at the sight I was seeing.

"I told you she would come." My gaze went from Himuro back to the giant.

"Where's my sweets Atsu-kun..?" I pouted as he sat there and held out an ice-cream. I walked over and pulled the chair out sitting next to him, taking the ice-cream. "Thanks~"

"Muro-chin" I snickered a little and smiled, it felt good to hear that bored lazy voice from Murasakibara again. Himuro looked at him confused a little. "Did you know Ria-chin is going up again Kuro-chin tomorrow."

They looked at me as I chuckled nervously and frowned. "Not just Tetsu… But Gami as well." Himuro blinked his fringe covering his other eye. "Not that it bothers me…"

"Ria-chin… How's your leg?" I looked at Mura.

"It's… Healing…. Slowly…"

"I'm confused… Some please explain?" Himuro butted in as both us turned to him, the ice-cream tub spoons in our mouth, with the same expression which made him laugh a little.

"Muro-chin… You didn't hear?" Muro shook his head as I carried on eating. "Ria-chin, injured herself in the last match of junior high… The paramedics said it was going to be fatal, and she might not be able to play again." He looked at me as Murasaki tried to remember what happened the best he could. I placed my hand on the giants back.

"Don't hurt yourself Atsu-kun." I smiled as he went back to eating. "Our last match was against one of the three kings, I injured my leg pretty badly during the match, so I was out for the last quarter. When Momoi and Kise heard they came straight to see me after the match with the others. Apparently it was meant to be fatal, but… I can still play. Even though it's healing. I promised Taiga I would play tomorrow."

"You broke your promise about not playing?" I nodded at him, as he smiled his usually happy yet sad smile. "It's okay, I'm sure Kagami already told you."

"What the, "Don't worry about it, geez, as long as you're doing well, I couldn't give a damn about the promise. You made friends and still the same old stubborn kid." Speech?" I smiled.

"That's the one." I looked up at the clock and sighed, as he smiled. "You better get some rest… You're against Kagami… He has gotten a lot better since you've been away from America… Don't know about the last year of junior high for him. But he is stronger." I smiled and stood up ruffling Murasaki's hair as he waved and hugged Himuro, before leaving.

* * *

After I left the hospital it was only casual to get back on the stinking subway and head for Tokyo again to go home, right. Nope, I forgot, I was meant to be meeting up with Momoi and Aomine again. Yawning I made sure I covered my mouth, don't want to catch anything right. Subways trains are so cramped never know what you could receive. Though my stop came and definitely rushed off and into the open air. I head straight for Maji's the place where they were always waiting, well... Unless I was seriously late. Good job I warned Momoi I was heading to the hospital first.

Reaching Maji's I saw the pink haired girl waving to me, and smiled running over to them, '_It's only a casual stroll home like always, Nothing more nothing less.' _I thought to myself quietly walking on the other side of Momoi. Every now and again nodding to whatever she was talking about, like I knew what she talked about. I think she was on about practice at Touou. _'Guarantee… someone didn't turn up.' _Grinning I looked towards the tanned boy before sighing, the same lazy posture I've seen enough of that for one night.

"Ahomine!" He turned to me as I glared at him. "Straight up idiot… You look like Atsushi." I grinned as he grumbled and attempted to straighten his back, but it only took a few seconds before he was walking the same as before

"You saw Muk-kun…?" Momoi asked smiling.

"Yeah… He was at the hospital visiting Tats… Forgot how fun it was eating ice-cream with Atsu…" I smiled as Aomine grumbled and Momoi glared at his grumble. "He… Asked me about… My leg."

"How is it?" Momoi asked worriedly as I smiled.

"It's healing... Slowly… Just, gotta be careful tomorrow if yah know what I mean."

"There's the American side again Ri-chan…" Momoi giggled as I blushed fiercely and grumbled falling quiet. "But… Take it easy… Kay…. You're too cute to lose. Even Dai-kun agrees on that" She smiled.

"OI! Satsuki!" We both laughed at him as he walked off.

After a few minutes on Momoi saying she is going to come and watch the match if she can get the time, we parted ways I headed back to the flat, decided that I might stay with Kagami for the night, since it's close to Serein… _'I'll just contact Yukinii-san to bring my jersey.' _Thinking to myself heading for the apartment quietly. Knocking on the door as I arrived I pushed past him soon as he opened the door and sighed.

"R-Riaka…" He looked at me as I turned my gaze back to him.

"Still… Living like you did in America. God." I grumbled and sighed as he closed the door.

"What are you doing here..?"

"I thought… I would give you updates…"

"Up…dates?"

"Geez… Doesn't Kuroko tell you anything! Kusogami! Or is it you don't ask..?" I pouted as he gulped and sighed.

"Why are you really here?"

"I need a place to stay… Somewhere... Close, you know... To Seirin..."

"So you chose here... Why not Kuroko…?" I glared at him as he looked away.

"Because. I haven't talked to Kuroko since our last match.. Except the small hello when we visited." I turned away and dropped by bag on the floor and walked into the first room, that thank god wasn't the room he slept in.

"You know… Kuroko said something about an injury during that match." I walked out of the room and looked at him with the oh-did-he-now look on my face as Kagami just nodded. "Mm. Something about the team member getting seriously injured. Yah know."

"I know. I was that member." He looked at me shocked slightly. "Geez. Listen more Kusogami! I injured m- The other team badly injured me… During the third quarter. Like… The kid wanted to stop me from scoring…"

"Hold on.. Why didn't you stay at Kasamatsu's?"

"I live there well... It's like my first house… Till I moved out."

"So where do you live now?"

"Stop changing the subject!" He fell quiet as I continued. "He knocked me out of the way, and you know me, stupid klutz Riaka, I sprained my ankle, and well, messed it up even more from then, and told Momoi I could continue to play and I was fine… Till I collapsed."

"You strained your leg…"

"And broke my ankle."

"Still healing." He asked turning back to the screen in front of him.

"Yup. And I gotta match tomorrow."

"Against Kuroko… And me." I nodded and sat down next to him yawning. "You are such an idiot." I laughed silently as he continued to watch the TV.

We sat there eventually I remember falling asleep that's about it. I was exhausted, being at the hospital with Atsushi and Himuro, nearly a whole day with that annoying model, then the walk with Momoi's happiness and Aomine's laziness… Ugh, I think this was the best part of the day. Kagami he just sat there, eating as usual. I would lean against him, and he would sit there like nothing was happening, instead he was reading a magazine about the Kiseki no Sedai that Kuroko had given him, and since he was up against Kise, decided to read on a heads up, unfortunately, he fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 6: Rivals What? ライバルたち何？(Part 2)

_**Oh god.. Three part chapter xD Lol.**_

_**X Ria-chan x**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Rivals... What? ライバルたち...何？(Part 2)

Here come the Cup matches. Just the thing Reiaka needed.  
To find out that she would be up against her childhood friend Kagami, for a practice match.  
As well as being against previous teammates all throughout the Cup tournaments.  
And a surprise twists of fate when she is with Kise at the fountains, to be horned by Mido-sans appearance.  
After the match, she sees a familiar face, two familiar faces.

* * *

**_"There just like before. Matches and more matches galore."_**

**_"Well lucky us that it's not Aominecchi right."_**

**_"What? Yah I guess, but ya gotta remember, its Kuro-kun..."_**

**_"Oh. Misdirection, I remember Riakacchi, this will be fun"_**

**_"Time for the match then"_**

* * *

_"Stop changing the subject!" He fell quiet as I continued. "He knocked me out of the way, and you know me, stupid klutz Riaka, I sprained my ankle, and well, messed it up even more from then, and told Momoi I could continue to play and I was fine… Till I collapsed."_

_"You strained your leg…"_

_"And broke my ankle."_

_"Still healing." He asked turning back to the screen in front of him._

_"Yup. And I gotta match tomorrow."_

_"Against Kuroko… And me." I nodded and sat down next to him yawning. "You are such an idiot." I laughed silently as he continued to watch the TV._

_We sat there eventually I remember falling asleep that's about it. I was exhausted, being at the hospital with Atsushi and Himuro, nearly a whole day with that annoying model, then the walk with Momoi's happiness and Aomine's laziness… Ugh, I think this was the best part of the day. Kagami he just sat there, eating as usual. I would lean against him, and he would sit there like nothing was happening, instead he was reading a magazine about the Kiseki no Sedai that Kuroko had given him, and since he was up against Kise, decided to read on a heads up, unfortunately, he fell asleep as well._

* * *

The next morning I woke up and looked around recognizing where I was and remembering that I decided to not go home and just stay at Kagmi's since it was close to Seirin. Looking at the time, I blinked my vision slowly fading out of its morning blurry state, and saw the time straight away I got up and softly punched Kagami's arm.

"Wake up idiot! We're late!" I growled as he grumbled and slowly woke up. "Unless you want to go without breakfast, move your stupid American ass."

Soon as I said that he was up and getting ready, we both argued over who got in the shower first, for like a minute, before he let me in it first. It only took me what another ten minutes, and I climbed out and ran to the spare room before he could even get a glimpse of my bare skin. Thank god I was quick on my feet. He was out of the shower in half my time, after all, I was female and he was male, there was a difference between us. Straight away we scoffed down the food and legged it out of the door, straight for the school, both in the different uniforms.

"God. Kasamatsu is gonna kill me big time. This is your entire fault. Bakaiga!"

"How is it mine? You're the one who dropped in last night and didn't bother warning me." He growled at the name. "And stop calling me that Ribaka!"

"When you stop calling me Ribaka. I'll stop calling you Bakaiga." I countered as he grumbled and we reached the gates of Seirin.

No surprise fan girls squealing galore and both of us had that shut-the-hell-up-bitches face as well as the face of two kids about to be the next full course meal to a hungry lion. Cautiously and quickly we made our way into the Gym me, I was knocked over by a ball, catching it thank god, if I didn't could've done some serious damage you know. Kagami on the other hand, just strolled into the gym and headed for the locker room without a mumble or a moan.

"We knew you both would come here…" I held the ball and stared at Kuroko and Aida, as Aida scolded. "Did you forget? It's being held at Kaijou. So glad we were told to stay behind."

"What's with the entire fan girl-in'."

"Kise-kun's new photo-shoot magazine just came out." Kuroko said holding out a hand. Taking it I cursed under my breath and sighed.

"It's Kagami's fault."

"For the last time! You are the one that dropped by unexpectedly... Fell asleep on **my** couch… Then woke **me** up."

"Baaakaiga! If **I** didn't wake **you** up... You would've been completely late. While myself… Would've been _flawlessly_ late because yesterday was just too exhausting and my bed would've been too comfortable to leave… You on the other hand… You are_ like_ a concrete floor."

The other two stood there completely shocked mixed with confusion. Wondering what the hell went on between the both of them yesterday night. The two just walked out of the gym as Kagami and I followed behind arguing still over nothing until we reached the bus stop, we still argued then. The bus we were quiet, you know… Didn't want to upset the old people, they could be scary if they wanted to no matter how disable, or whatever problems they had.

* * *

We arrived in Kanagawa and I grumbled as we reached the gym. Straight away I stopped and turned to Kasamatsu's deadly glare. He stormed over and grabbed my collar as I waved bye to the other team being dragged all the way to the locker rooms where everyone was practically shirtless, I sighed and was dumped onto the ground. They all looked at me as I grinned.

"Fashinably late... Just like a girl sho-"

"NO! You should be on time! Geez... Even for practice matches." Kasamatsu was pissed off. Everyone could tell and I yawned and leaned back staring at the boys.

"Have you lot grown taller...?"

"You're on the floor Riakacchi~ssu." Kise pointed out, as I smiled and stood up, walking to my locker.

"You lot.. Are still slightly taller than before." I opened the metal door, and peered round at Kise. "Oh Kise.. I saw Atsushi... He was at the hospital."

They all stared at me wide eyed except Kise and Kasamatsu. I stood there holding my jersey shirt and smiled. "We had ice-cream... He still has that lazy posture, and the idiot didn't get me enough sweets." I pouted and whined and then looked at Kasamatsu as he groaned, when I hugged him shirtless. Though soon got what I wanted. Walking back to my locker, putting the vest over the top with a lolly in my mouth, I changed into my shorts and left straight after me was Kise, then it trailed on, Kasamatsu was obviously in front since he was the captain. I stared at Kagami as he grumbled, Aida still confused with what went on and asked Kagami curiously. I turned to see if coach had finished talking, just to turn back to Kagami and soon saw him crowded by Kuroko, Aida, Koganei and the other first years, Izuki as well. I blinked and smirked. As they looked at me, I quickly adverted my gaze to the blonde idiot standing at me rambling on about something. Not that I knew what he was talking about or anything, probably his part time job as a model.

"Ne, Riakacchi... How's your job, you know.. Being a maid and all." I clenched up as the team looked at me, as well as Seiren's team. I could kill this lad right now.

"Kise... You... IDIOT!" Punching him in the gut he soon fell over as I smiled sweetly at him. "What did I say to you... When we were walking home."

"Riaka.. Works as a maid...?"

"She has the body for it."

"Ne, is it a neko cafe... I must visit"

I trembled at the last one and sunk to my hands and knee's in defeat the secret was out, and they will visit. All of them. Sitting in the corner depressed I turned to Kasamatsu every now and again, to see if the game had started. He walked over to me and patted my shoulder, looking up he held a lollipop out, gladly taking it I stood up and skipped over to the bench with it in my mouth, the others just stared at the cuteness, though both Kise and myself were stopped by coach. We blinked and looked at him. We couldn't play, and why the hell was it half court. Sighin I turned to the coach and pointed the lolly at him.

"You are underestimating these guys! I'm telling yah coach! They are betta than they look." Kise agreed with me, even though he only knew about Kuroko I knew about both Kagami and Kuroko. Though no matter what we said. It didn't work.

"We have two of the Kiseki no Sedai.. Plus. Riaka you are still injured. So we will see what they have and I will decided then."

"I'M... Christ sakes!" I growled a little. "Why does everyone think I'm in pain. I'm fine, it's healed to the extent it needs." Shoving the lolly back in my mouth I stormed to the bench and sat down. '_Kagami.. Show that bitch... Please.'_ I glared towards the American teen, as he sighed.

Kise sat next to me and the coach sat next to him, as the referre ordered the two opposing teams to line up, I sat there as everyone didn't notice Kuroko except Kise, myself and Seirin's team. I couldn't help but snicker at everyones reactions, from Kuroko appearing, then my gaze turned to the coach at his comment, the lolly half hanging out of my mouth. As Kise commented back.

((A/N: Be warned I couldn't get all the correct shoots, passes and interceptions. So it might be a little different to the actual game in the Anime))

[Half Court Starts]

Kobori and Kagami center stood center of the half court, as the ref throew the ball into the air and blew the wihislt both boys jumped, Kobori getting the best of Kagami knocked the ball to his team, Kasamatsu catching it, and instructed the team, though Kuroko using his lack of presences stole the ball and pased Kasamatsu heading to Kagami, passing the ball to his teammate, both pushing forward to the hoop, Kuroko took the ball back, and when close enough to the hoop he passed the balll to Kagami, who soon slam dunked the ball into the hoop. As I grinned a little then frowned as he landed on the floor, everyone was mortified but myself. Aida walked over and apologized, as Kuroko had walked over and apologized I glared at the boy in front of me, and stood up.

"Kusogami! You weren't meant to break the freiken hoop!"

He glared at me, as I glared at him.

"What did you say... Ribaka!"

"I said... BAKAIGA!" The others stared at the two of us. "YOU werent meant to break the fucking HOOP!"

When we both stopped, we noticed the full court was being put into action as I sighed, then smiled, skipping to the coach as Kise stood next to Kasamatsu, after being winded for being all happy about Kuroko.

"NE, NE COACH. CAN I PLAY NOW!"

"No."

I stopped and froze on the spot, the lolly that was in my hand soon was lying on the floor. Kasamatsu, would slide his arms under mine as I growled, kicked and swang my arms in a childish tempermental way. Screaming at yelling at the coach because he would let me play. Kagami just stood there and chuckled a little neverously, then sweat-dropped "She hasn't changed... A bit." He mumbled as Kuroko stood next to him. Kise walked over and shoved a fresh lolly into my mouth, like shoving a dummy into a baby's mouth, and even though it was muffled I was still pissed off that I couldn't play, and that the blondie could.

[Full Court Starts]

Sitting behind the bench leaning against the wall I watched the game resume. The sound of rubber and lamanite floor rubbing together, the ball bouncing, was like music to me, but it was annoying because I wasn't making any of the lovely music.  
It ended up within the first few seconds, Kise had copied Kagami and nearly broke the hoop for the full court, which lead both Kasamatsu and myself kicking the idiot. To be honest, I loved the shock face of irritation and the surprised shock written all over Kagami's face, it made me grin. I glanced at the coach, before covering my ears from the squealing girls in the background, god it was annoying.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I glared at them as they fell quiet.

"Ne, ne, Riakacchi... You didn't have to be so mean..." Kise said chuckling nervously, before I glared at him as well and he fell quiet as well.

"It's your fault they are here in the first place!" I rubbed my temples and growled trying to calm down. "If you didn't get that frieken job during jurnior high, we wouldn't be having this stupid conversation ya idiot!" I went and sat back down leaning against the wall chewing on my jersey jacket sleeve irritated as hell.

The match started up again, and this time it was Kuroko who intercepted Kasamatsu, and then Kagami scoring. I crawled over to the coach and crouched next to him, as he looked down at me. I was only merley excited, but slowly I wanted to play more against that stupid KagaKuro stratagy they were using. A few more points were scored, Moriyama passed to Kasamatsu who passed to Kobori, then the ball was intercepted again by Kuroko, though thank god Kise had stopped it from getting to Kagami, and headed straight for the hoop, bouncing the ball, and shot the ball, giving us more points. The coach was getting annoyed that the point gap was closing, and I could tell they were all getting worn out. It was fast paced and Kuroko couldn't handle fast paced games, Kise knew that, so did I, it was a weakness.  
I peered at the coach, and when he turned to me, I would look straight at the game again. I guess he wanted me to think of something that could counter the KagaKuro, who does he think I am... I can't do that, I need Momoi. I watched closely and stood up, Kuroko did his misdirection passing again, as it went to Kagami, Kise would've intercepted the shot that Kagami did as I grinned, while Kise passed to Kasamatsu, and headed down to towards Seirin's hoop. As Kasamatsu passed to Kise, the model scored, even if he was annoying. He was useful. There was alot more misdirection, interceptions, passing and shots that were close as well as way off. My gaze averted to Seirin's coach, _'I guess she's noticed as well.' _The time out was called and I silently sat on the bench humming, swinging my legs.

"Moriyama.. I'm swapping you out for Riaka."

"So that's why she is humming." Kise mumbled to Kasamatsu, as I removed my jacket.

"Riaka... Take it easy... Your way off shooting is our trump card." Moriyama mumbled to me as I silently nodded, and dropped the chewed lolly stick onto my jacket, tying my hair back and walked onto the court yawning.

Straight away I turned to Kasamatsu and walked over to him and Kise. "Um... By the way, you might want to keep a look out on Kuroko, even if he is worn out, he is still able to use his "magic" plus.. Kagami is on a whole different level to when I played against him during the weekends of junior high." I growled looking towards him. "He reminds me of him, it's sickening."

"You mean Aomine..?" Kise mumbled as I nodded.

"Anyway.. Don't keep passing the ball to me, even if I can do free form shots, I still have an ankle that was broken." I walked to my mark and sighed taking a deep breath. Finally, I got to make and be apart of the music.

The game resumed, and Kise drove forward towards the hoop, though blocked, Man-to-Man defence, annoying. He passed to Kasamatsu and soon my wonderful cousin had scored us more points, Seirin took the ball, as Kise blocked, Kuroko intercepted Kobori, and soon enough, I smiled and headed straight towards the boy, swiftly, intercepting his pass to Kagami, and headed back for their hoop, bouncing the ball, I back passed to Kise, and slipped pass Hyuga, as Kise passed to Kasamatsu, who passed back to me, I stopped and bounced the ball staring at the red-haired kid infront of me, god he still had that intensity, and it made me smiled even more, as I would've crouched and pushed passed Kagami, without touching him and spun pass Izuki, and moved the ball behind my back, and taking it into my right hand, and held it jumping a little just to shoot it into hoop. Landing back on my feet, carefully not wanting to hurt my ankle. Soon, Izuki passed to Mitobe, and passed the ball onto Kagami, after being blocked.

* * *

While Kise tailed Kagami, I stood there before turning to head back to help out, before feeling a small pain. _'Damit... It's not healed enough, even for a year... Maybe it was because of those one-on-ones after school with Kagami, and some with Aomine... Or practicing in Yuki-nii's backgarden. Either way I gotta calm.'_ I looked up as Kagami went to score and Kise intercepted, which lead to an out-of-bounds ball. Sighing I ran back to Kasamatsu and quietly whispered to him about the sharp pain I had felt.

"Why don't you acknowledge it already? You're years away from challenging the Kiseki no Sedai." As I looked at Kise and Kagami half way through explaining.

"What'd you say?" Kagami glared at Kise as I blinked standing there with the others.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get smaller." I ran over to Kise. "More than formation and stratagies, Basketball is about your build, it's a sport of size."

"K-kise... D-don't wind him up!" I fell quiet and stood there.

"The difference between your team and ours is simply too great. You are the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see how good you are."

"Kise. Seriously sto-" He cut my off as I growled.

"I admit you do have potential, but your still far below me. No matter what look you throw at me." I glanced at Kagami and frowned. "With one look, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. The real world isn't that easy."

"KISE!" I punched his arm, as me both glance at Kagmi. He.. Was laughing?

"K-kaga...mi?" I asked and gulped a little as he looked at us.

"Sorry, sorry." I raised an eyebrow, he was apologizing... For laughing? "I'm just so happy."

"H-happy...?" Kise and myself said together. "Kagami.. You.. Freaking me out hun." I mumbled.

"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me." I blinked slightly as he grinned. "I heard it all the time over there."

"Over... There?" Kise looked slightly confused.

"America..." We said together as I sighed and looked away.

"Kise. I told you so many times, Kagami came over from america on the last year of junior high." Kise turned to him and blinked.

"I thought I would jump the gun, coming back here."

"You're crazy Bakaiga."

"Hearing you said that is encouraging really. Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one stronge to play."

"We're wasting time... Shut up and lets play... Please." I mumbled under my breath.

"It's better if I can't win." He walked past us as I turned to him. He really has lost it. "We're just getting started. Don't you think its a little soon to be you won?" I shook my head and walked over to Kasamatsu to explain more on my situation. Kagami was starting to bore me with his long conversation with Kise. "Besides, thanks to you now I know your weakness.

"What weakness?" Kise cursiously asked the him, as he continued to join up with his team players.

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself, with one look? What if you don#t see it?" He smiled and stopped, turning to face Kise. "Against a guy who's already invisible. It's impossible. No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style." He reached out to Kuroko as I looked round. "In other words... This guy is your weakness."

"What are you doing?" Both Kuroko and myself asked.

"Kagami is powerless against Kise, but his weakness is..." Hyuga mumbled quietly as Aida thought to herself. _Aside from passing, the weakest guy on the court, Kuroko-kun?_

"So?" Kise asked smiling again after being confused and a little surprised.

"If you provoke each othe-" I glared at the both of them.

"It's true, Kurokocchi's style is the only one I can't imitate... But what does that change?" He asked as I sighed. I was being ignored again.

"It changes everything. We'll bring you to tears, in the second quarter." I growled at Kagami as he walked away then looked at Kise.

_'Idiot! I said don't provoke. That's the last thing everyone needs.. Provoking will just make it worse, there might be three of the Kiseki no Sedai in this game, but that doesn't mean you can just do what you want. Kuroko won't be able to handle fast pace, and neither will I with my ankle, god I could kill those Idiots!' _I stormed off to the benches thinking to myself, damn I was annoyed at their conversation or whatever you would call it.

* * *

The end of the first quarter whistle blew. Meanwhile Momoi stood up on the second floor watching and frowned slightly, she saw be stumble in the faintist way as I landed. She would've messaged someone or two people, to head for Seirin after the match had ended, maybe the person could talk to her about it all. Kise walked over to me and tapped my shoulder as I looked up to him, and smiled at me as I looked confused slightly and headed to the bench with him. Kuroko and Kagami sat with the others, conversing with Aida.

"Um..." I mumbled quietly "W-we may have a slight problemo..." The all looked at me as I averted my gaze nervously. "I..."

"She stumbled..." Kasamatsu mumbled after getting me in the headlock. "I told you not to use formless shots or even streetball Ri."

"I-i'm sorry... Y-yuki-nii." I gripped his arm as he let go, and I gasped for air, before punching his arm gently. "Anyway... I can still play... Just... Gotta calm down.. That's all."

"We'll do a man-to-man defence. Don't mess up." The coach glared at me I gulped.

The whistle blew for the start of the second quarter.


	10. Chapter 6: Rivals What? ライバルたち何？(Part 3)

**_Right so I thought... I'll just give you a heads up. My computers broken, so chapters might be late.. Again. Sorry. ._**

**_Though.. Good news.. We can finally move on to chapter 7 xD_**

**_And thanks to the two that are reviewing, I really appreciate it :D_**

_**x Riaka x**_

* * *

**_"There just like before. Matches and more matches galore."_**

**_"Well lucky us that it's not Aominecchi right."_**

**_"What? Yah I guess, but ya gotta remember, its Kuro-kun..."_**

**_"Oh. Misdirection, I remember Riakacchi, this will be fun"_**

**_"Time for the match then"_**

* * *

_The end of the first quarter whistle blew. Meanwhile Momoi stood up on the second floor watching and frowned slightly, she saw be stumble in the faintist way as I landed. She would've messaged someone or two people, to head for Seirin after the match had ended, maybe the person could talk to her about it all. Kise walked over to me and tapped my shoulder as I looked up to him, and smiled at me as I looked confused slightly and headed to the bench with him. Kuroko and Kagami sat with the others, conversing with Aida._

_"Um..." I mumbled quietly "W-we may have a slight problemo..." The all looked at me as I averted my gaze nervously. "I..."_

_"She stumbled..." Kasamatsu mumbled after getting me in the headlock. "I told you not to use formless shots or even streetball Ri."_

_"I-i'm sorry... Y-yuki-nii." I gripped his arm as he let go, and I gasped for air, before punching his arm gently. "Anyway... I can still play... Just... Gotta calm down.. That's all."_

_"We'll do a man-to-man defence. Don't mess up." The coach glared at me I gulped._

_The whistle blew for the start of the second quarter._

* * *

[Second Quarter]

I stood on the court and sorted out my sweat bands, taking a deep breath, my ankle shouldn't play up just for one game right. '_It has to survive these last three quarters. If it doesn't, then coach wont let me play in the next match.' _Thinking to myself and gulped a little, as Kobori and Kagami started in the center again. Kobori got the ball once again, as Kasamatsu took the ball and passed it to Hayakawa. As I stood there I took a deep breath, and backed up to Kise. Haya passed it back to Kasamatsu, who passed it to me. I bounced it a little and cursed under my breath quietly, and headed to Seirin's hoop, before being blocked I passed it to Kise, who soon took the shot. Izuki soon grabbed the ball as it hit the floor, and instructed the team, while I turned around I headed straight for our hoop, as Izuki passed to Kuroko who directed it to Hyuga, I cursed slightly under my breath, as he took the shot, and it hitting the ground after going through the hoop. Kasamatsu walked up to me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Imoto-chan... You need to concentrate.." I looked at him as he smiled. "Only pass, till you get used to running on your ankle again... Okay. Then during practice.. Practice your jumping and shots. Promise me no more streetball till then." His gaze turned serious.

"B-but.. Kasa-nii..."

"No more. Okay." He walked away as I sighed and nodded.

As Kobori passed the ball to Hayakawa, I looked at the people blocking the Kise and growled. _'Probably been told to block Kise and myself. Fuck.' _ I looked for an opening between the three blocking me, as Haya passed to Kasamatsu, I looked at Hayakawa, and gestured my head towards their hoop, as he made his way down the court, the three people hitching off me and heading to stop them, I would head straight for their hoop, and stopped as Kasamatsu passed me the ball, gulping. I jumped and flung the ball towards the hoop, as Kise got past the people, and dunked the ball into the hoop, making the score :29-39: A ten point difference. I landed on the ground, and stepped back a little, as Aida blinked, wondering why I stumbled. As Kuroko looked at me with Kagami.

"She starting to feel the damage again..." Kagami mumbled to Kuroko as he nodded.

Kise walked up to me as I slapped his hand before walking away. Two of our players blocked Hyuga, as he passed to Izuki, as I blocked him, he then passed to Kagami, swiftly moving pass Izuki, Kise went and blocked Kagami as I headed for the hoop with Kobori. Kagami started a fast drive down the court, with Kise following as I blinked and let out a small 'che' when he passes back to Kuroko. _'They're... Co-ordinating together... This could be trouble.' _Thinking to myself, Kuroko directed the ball behind Kise, back to Kagami, as he scores, I cursed as Kobori grabbed the ball and Kasamatsu explained to Kobori that it was trouble now that the two of them are passing to each other, and not Kuroko only passing to the others. This made the point difference lower since the score was now :31-39: I turned to the coach as he was seriously getting pissed off. Kobori passed to Kise, as Kuroko intercepted, Kagami took the ball, passing it back to Kuroko, as Kise, went to intercept it, Kuroko passed to Hyuga, and even though I didn't get there in time, I headed to intercept Hyuga's shot, but he gained three more points, closing the point difference to a 5 with :34-39: I took a deep breath trying not to lose my cool.

Taking the ball, I bounced it, and passed it to Kise, as he would dribble the ball down the court, just to be stopped by Kuroko, they talked a bit as I stood there and gulped, he couldn't go against Kise, he was to weak. Though, as Kise swiftly passed by Kuroko he was stopped by Kagami, and soon, Kuroko would knock the ball from Kise's grip, using the back-tip skill, and Izuki took grasps on the ball, as I headed straight for him, though once again the team scored, with the help of Izuki, gaining the points.

"Riaka! Keep your cool!" I turned around to Moriyama and nodded a little. As I headed back towards Kise, after Kasa passed the ball. Passing the ball to Kise, he was stopped by Kuroko again, and as he went to shoot a three pointer, Kagami had used Kuroko, to intercept the shot, which caused me to growl, if Kuroko was any weaker, Kagami would've crushed the poor teen. Kagami goes to make a fast break, as Kise spun round, he would've smacked Kuroko and out of instinc I ran over to Kuroko with Hyuga and Kagami, helping him up. I didn't care what any of the others said. Momoi stood horrified at what had happened to 'her' Tetsu.

"Tetsu.. You okay?" I asked worried holding his arm to keep him steady and let go as he nodded, but soon fell over. "Tetsu!"

I looked round at Kise, as he frowned trembling a little. Meanwhile Midorima and Takao, made their way to Kaijou using a rear car, and due to Midorima and his obssesion on horoscopes and fortunes, it was gauranteed that they were going to be late to the match. If lucky they would probably make it just before the end.  
The last two quarters were fast paced like the first quarter, and I had to admitt it was straining my ankle harder than it already hurt. Hyuga would dribble, and sometimes I would intercept his shots but other times it would've been Kobori or Hayakawa, maybe Kasamatsu soemtimes. Before I could even take in what was going on fully, the score was already :48-52: The coach was even more pissed off during this quarter than the second quarter. It was only a four point difference. Hyuga kept scoring and it was starting to irritate me, we hardly got the ball, Kise wasn't tired at all, I was worried about my ankle, Kuroko and the results on this game. All this had left me standing at the side of the court panting, my ankle was hurting, and I couldn't concentrate properly.  
Momoi was standing in the stands worried. Before long it was :68-74: six point difference, but it was still to small off a point difference, and I stood there wiping the sweat from my head, going straight towards Hyuga, I got a few shots in my it I would stumbled whenever I landed, the pain was seriously starting to get to me. Even Kagami was noticing. After a few more seconds of the third quarter I looked at Aida as she was trying to stop Kuroko from joining again. Though it failed, but if she didn't feel Kuroko was in a better condition, she was going to take him out of the game, and he agreed, resonable decision. I stood there next to Kise, as he walked over to Kagami.

"Kise.. This is really starting to take a toll on my ankle.. We've got to finish it up." Kise looked at me worried as I gripped the side of my shorts. "I don't want to leave the rest of the games up to you and Kasamatsu... I want to help, but if I'm taking out of the last quarter I can garuentee coach won't let me play in anymore games."

"What are you saying Riakacchi. If it's hurting then swap out with Moriyama-san." I shook my head as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You so stubborn. Try and take it easy. I don't want you collapsing like last time." I nodded and punched his arm gently, heading back to my spot but stopped.

"Oh Kise.. This is between you and me. Got it." He nodded as I smiled.

Once again it was more fast pace movement, Hyuga had scored again, then it was Kise scoring for us. I looked carefully as Mitobe passed to Kuroko, as I went to intercept it, he directed it to Kagami as I cursed and 'tch'-ed again, before heading after Kagami, going to stop his shot, I stopped as he flung it into the hoop. I stood there panting. _'Bakaiga! Bakaiga! Kusogami!' _I clenched my fists, as Kuroko directed the ball to Hyuga after I had passed it back to Kasamatsu, and Izuki had knocked it, towards Kuroko, which meant Hyuga could score again taking the score from what was :80-82: making us tie with :82-82: I stood there and trembled, as Kise looked shocked. Himuro was right, Kagami has gotten a lot stronger... Since our last one-on-one match during Junior High. I turned to Kise as his face was covered by his fringe and gulped a little. He was pissed off. Kasamatsu shouted at him, passing him the ball as, he soon passed Kuroko in a flash, while Kuroko attempted a back tip, he had swapped the ball to his other hand, and slamdunked. I let that breath I was holding it out, and smiled panting a little still, as he told them that he wouldn't lose to anyone.  
I passed the ball to Kasamatsu, as he passed it to Kise, after Mitobe tried to stop him by blocking, Kise had the ball, but everything was going so fast my eyes were struggling I was getting tired. Kagami soon scored, as well as Kise making the score :91-93: after it being :82-84: I gulped two point difference, this was starting to get really bothersome, and it was tiring us all out. Kuroko misdirected a bit more, and Hyuga score. After that practically nearly everyone scored it was kind of funny, though I stumbled pretty badly, but Kise quickly covered it up by standing behind me, so I fell against him. Mumbling thanks, the score changed and we were tying again. :98-98: Both of us growled and stood up as Kuroko and Kagami looked at us.

Kasamatsu went to shoot, after Hayakawa had passed him the ball, which only lead to Kagami intercepting it, by blocking his shot. Then Hyuga passed to Kagami, though I noticed before Kasamatsu went to shoot, Kuroko had stopped to talk to Kagami and they were planning something, looking at the time it was either another alley-opp or something like that or a buzzer beater, but they were pretty difficult to do, and Kagami had only actually successfully achieved a buzzer beater a few times in his life. Kise went to block Kagami, though Kagami passed to Kuroko, we all knew Kuroko couldn't score, but he still shot for the hoop, as Kagami headed for the ball jumping, Kise jumped at the same time.

I gulped alittle. As they all thought it was an Alley-oop, but I was right... It wasn't an Alley-oop.

_He's still climbing? How far will he go? We jumped at the same, but I'm falling first. How can you stay in the air so long? _Kise thought to himself, as Kagami announced it was over.

"It's.. A.. B-buzzer Beater." The buzzer rang announcing the end of the match, as I fell and Kasamatsu ran over to me. I was tired, and my ankle hurt, I probably strained it too much again. It was a bad idea to play, wish I listened to the coach more often. Hayakawa and Moriyama helped me to my feet, as Kasamatsu went to sort out Kise. He... Was crying. We never lost once, and.. Kagami beat us. I looked at Kagami as he stood with Kuroko and the others, and let out a silent chuckle. _'He has grown stronger... Your right Tats.' _I walked over to bench as Kobori sorted out my ankle for me. Kasamatsu had kicked Kise for crying, no surprises.

* * *

Kise would turn the tap of the fountains off, after the match, probably to call himself off. I headed over there to find Kise, for Kasamatsu. Though stopped when I heard someone talking. Sounded familiar by who.

"Gemini horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today, but I didn't think you'd actually lose."

"You came to watch, Midorimacchi."

_'Midorima..? What?'_

"Either way it was an unfourtante game. Even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side."

I walked from the underpart of the bridge and stood there blinking a little as they looked round at me. "Frog...?" I limped a little and stood next to Kise. We both grinned. "I haven't seen you since middle school." Both mumbling together. "It's good to see you again." He groaned at the nickname I gave him as I let out a soft chuckle, when he pushed his glasses up.

"I see you haven't stopped taping your fingers." Kise mumbled as I blinked.

_'He still does that... What an idiot.'_

"Anyway, who cares if I dunk. As long as it goes in?" Kise sighed, leaning against the fountains as I sighed and washed my faces before, pushing him out of the way, and hopping onto the flat surface, sitting on the top, dangling my legs over the edge.

"That's why you're no good. Getting the ball in crom up close is easy. Getting it in from far away has true value."

_'Only because you can shoot from afar.. Baka!'_

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to "do the likeliest and god will do the best"? Optional effort makes you worthy of fate's grace. I always do my best, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscopes lucky item on me." He holds up the toy green fron as I grinned and smirked at him.

"Frog... It's your little brother." I pointed at the frog in his hand.

"By the way, today's item is a toy frog." He ignored me completely and I layed back on the flat surface and groaned, before sitting up and looking at Kise, then back to the green haired idiot in front of us. "That is why, my shots never miss."

_"I never understood that last part. This is the Kiseki no Sedai's number one shooter." _Kise thought to himself with a confused look on his face, that made me giggle.

_'Midorima Shintarou. aka, Frog.' _I thought to myself while snickering.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi, instead of me?" I nodded agreeing with him then looked at Kise.

_'The bastard forgot about me!_

"There's no need." We both looked round and blinked before giving him another confused look, as he continued. "B Blood types like myself and A blood types like him, never get along." He sighed a little. "I not only acknowledge his style, but respect it."

_'You better you frog faced green hair-' _I was cut of as he continued, mumbling under my breath.

"I cannot accept that his decision to attend an obscure school like Seirin. I simply came because well play them in the divisions preliminaries."

"But honestly, they're not good enough."

"Umm.. They just beat us Kise-kun... By two points yeah but still.. They beat two of the Kiseki no Sedai."

We were all cut off from shouting and a kid driving up from the school gates with a rear car, as much as I tried to hold my laughter in I couldn't and fell of the fountains platform, just for Kise to catch me. Thanking him while laughing still. It was just to funny not to laugh at.

"MIDORIMA YOU BASTARD!" He was fuming, and I was pissing myself with laughter. "You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!"

_'Oh my days... This is just to histerical!' _I thought to myself some of the words escaped my mouth like 'histerical' and 'oh my' while he still fumed at Midorima.

"I just came to watch teh game today. But allow me to apologize. There is no way we'll loose to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you should give up on revenge." I stopped my laughter and scowled at his comment as Kise frowned a little while he left and Seirin left the school grounds, Kuroko checking his head, which lead me to frown myself.

* * *

After the confrontation with Midorima I started to head towards the gates, and looked up seeing Aomine standing there and blinked slightly. Before looking round and gulped. He had the same lazy posture by his expression wasn't happy._ 'I know Momoi was at the game and all, but she better not have told this idiot about my ankle... I'll kill her if she did. God sometimes I hate her.'_ I started walking as he walked next to me, it felt seriously awkward. "She told me Ria-chan." He mumbled breaking the silence that had risen between us.

"Don't call me that Aomine." I frowned and sighed thinking to myself. _'Next time I see that girl.. She is dead.' _I gripped the handles of my bag, and gulped quietly. "I guess... You skipped out on practice like always."

"Yup. Momoi told me to head straight down here, to knock some sense into you about playing games... Blah blah blah." He yawned as I couldn't help by chuckle quietly.

"Figures. Why don't you ever go to practice." I held my hand up to stop him from answering. "Wait. Stupid question. It's because there is no one strong to go against right?" He stayed quiet as I sighed and smiled. "Thought as much."

"You lost to Tetsu right."

"Don't remind me."

"She said meet her at Maji's."

"I'll pass. I'm heading for the courts."

"You know she will just get pissed. Ria."

I stopped and glared at him. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Well I'm not going to call you by your last name.. It's to long. Ribaka."

"Shut up! Ahomine."

I sighed and frowned. Walking with him to Maji's instead of the courts, I need to eat, I need to sit down. I didn't need fights or Momoi asking me so many questions. I wish he was never waiting at the gates, honestly, why did she get him of all the ones she knew.

"You know.." I mumbled as he looked at me, after I broke the second lot of silence. "One of Satsu's mates told me to stop being so full of myself. After Momoi mentioned something about you liking me.. Probably because I was the only one who could just keep up with you during practice."

"Mmh. We have the same way of playing." He mumbled as I sighed and looked up. "Though... You are stubborn."

"Thanks.. Not like I've been told that before."

"Momoi said you slapped Kise's hand away... After he tried to help you."

"So?" I looked at him with a confused look. "I was able to stand on my own to feet, I didn't need him."

"That's your problem. You care for others more than yourself Ria."

I shoved him softly and smiled. As he shoved me back. "Sorry.. I don't me to be so protective of what friends I have... Ahomine." When we reached Maji's i stopped to see Momoi with her friends again, softly growling under my breath. "Maybe you should start going to practice... I mean.. Come on. If you don't yer just gonna get rusty." There's the american.

"Your american is showing."

"Shuttap! Baka." He smirked as I growled and punched him. He rubbed his arm a little as Momoi just laughed looking round at us. "By the way.. You owe me an ice-cream."

"What.. Why?"

"Because I helped you that one time... When Tetsu shoved his down your shirt... I was in so much trouble, because I came back all sticky." He grumbled as I smiled, then turned to him, pouting a little as he looked at me then averted his gaze, gulping a little.

"F-fine..."

"Thank you Daiki~" I chimed as we reached Momoi.

"How's your ankle Ri-chan?" I nodded as she hugged me tightly.

"I-it's fine.. Honestly. Don't worry." I stood there as she let go.

"And.. Tets-kun...?" She asked worried as I shrugged, frowning.

"Still need to hit Ryou.. For that..." Momoi shoved me as I raised my hands and laughed. "I'm kidding.. Sheesh.. But this idiot would kill Kise..." I pointed to Aomine who once again just grumbled.

"So.. You're Riaka..?" I turned to face the girl and nodded staying quiet. "I wonder... Are you really as good as they say." I blinked and looked at Momoi then back at the girl.

"Sorry.. But... What the hell're you talking 'bout.. And if you don't mind.. I was kinda having a conversation with Satsuki." I asked with a confused look as she looked at me.

"You're... Not from Japan are you."

"What's it to you?" I frowned. "I don't think.. My brithplace, has anythin' to do with a stuck up bitch, like yourself." Aomine covered my mouth as Momoi apologized to her friend. I growled, blushing a little.

"I heard from Himuro.." I glared at her. "You know.. I got to the same school as him." Clenching, my fists a little. "Is he still in hospital.. Such a pity." Aomine let go of me. "Apparently you used to have a crush on him... Sucks fo-" as I soon backhanded her, as Momoi gasped a little from the red print forming on her friends face.

"S-sorry..." I held my hand close to me, and trembled. "I sh-should get back." Walking away, Momoi looked towards Aomine as if to say go after her.

* * *

I stopped on the corner from Kagami's house, and turned to Aomine and sighs. Trembling still. He would forcefully pull me into a hug, which caused me to blush a heck of a lot, as I still trembled, though soon squirmed out of the hug and stood there looking away, since my face was so red, from being so close to him. "I-i.. Gotta go... Sorry." I would walk off before looking round at him and smiled. "Thanks.. Dai... You still owe me that Ice-cream though." He growled a little at the last part but smirked, and waved a bit, as I turned the corner, then he headed back to get Momoi.

I ran up the steps to Kagami's apartment, walked straight in, sliding down the door, as he walked out of the main room and looked at me. I was exahausted. He walked over and helped me up, and dragged me to the couch, as we both sat down, I would fall to the side laying my head on the arm of the couch as he looked at me.

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"I ran into the girl again... The one that said I shouldn't be so full of myself."

"What about her?"

"She brought up about Tats-kun being in hospital, as well as that crush I had on him. Either Tats told or someone else did." I frowned and sighed.

"How's your ankle."

"Hurts. I'm staying here again."

"Don't fall asleep on me.. I'm a concrete floor remember."

"Bakaiga.. I'll try not to." Smiling I looked at him. "Anyway.. Yer like my brother... Nothing else."

He smirked as I sat back up, and leaned against him, lifting my feet, and throwing them over the edge of the couch, falling asleep as he just sat there again bored, staring at a screen, like nothing was happening until he fell asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 7: Undeniable Feelings 否定できない 感

**_Im only gunna put in two of the quarters for the match against Shuutoku.  
_**_**The first bit, where they try to sort out Takao.  
Then the bit where Riaka is injured, since she also played one-on-one streetball with Aomine.**_

_**x Riaka x**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Obvious Emotion. Unknown. 明らかな感情。不明。

_Kise starts to figure the feelings he has for Riaka, after she is injured in the match against Shuutoku._  
_Aomine finds out, but does nothing, Momoi encourages Aomine to go and see her but he refuses._  
_Momoi knows about Riaka's feelings towards Aomine and tells Aomine._  
_Kagami, Himuro, Kise and Kasamatsu all visit her._

* * *

_I wonder... Maybe she would be able to sort Aomine out... It would be good.  
If I sort Aomine out he would just be the same as before,  
Though he listens to Riaka.. So maybe she has the chance,  
Maybe she is just what Daiki needs... To like basketball again, and going to class.  
_**_  
_**_[Momoi talking about Riaka to a friend]_

_**~Kagami's house~  
**_

The sunlight shone through the windows as I lifted myself up yawning a bit. Seemed like Kaga slept in his room, how did I not wake up when he moved me. Rubbing my eyes I swung my legs from the arm of the chair and carefully placed my feet on the ground. Streching I stood up and ruffled my hair, before walking though stopped, feeling a pair of eyes gazing at me. Turning around I gulped, seeing the boy and the girl standing in the doorway.

"Asa... Ri-san."

"Hello... Meinuri-chan"

I stood there confused, _Meinuri-chan...? _Yawning I again I waved and moved past them, before kicking Kagami's door, waking him up a little. I had to hurry up and get ready, Kasamatsu said something about a practice match with Shuutoku, though I don't think it had anything to do with the Interhigh Tourny. Either way, I don't want a repeat of yesterday.

"You know." I turned to the red head walking out of his room. Yawning, he leaned against the doorframe and pointed towards my foot. "You should rest that ankle."

"Ah. Be quiet... Baka."

"Stubborn."

I closed the door to the bathroom, and sighed turning the taps on, there was mumbles coming from the main room between Aida and Kuroko, after Kagami asked them why and how they had gotten into the apartment. I stopped the taps, and shoved my head into the water, I was attempting to forget everything that happened yesterday, it was only about a minute when I went to breath and coughed from swallowing the water, pulling my head out of the sink I fell back onto the floor, gasping for air as Kagami opened the door, and grabbed a towel, crouching next to me.

"You're such an idiot... Ria-chan."

I coughed and nodding, as he dried my hair, Kuroko stood in the doorway as we both turned to him. I smiled softly, and let Kagami finish drying my hair. Before he helped me stand up. I grabbed my school bag and sighed a little before turning to Kuroko.

"Ne, Ri-san.. Were you with Aomine-kun yesterday...?" I blinked a little and nodded. "Your bag reeks off him." I facepalmed and mumbled something under my breath. "He hugged you right?"

_You're to observent. Shut up Tetsu! _I grumbled and walked away as he smiled faintly. While Aida and Kagami stood confused.

"Meinuri-chan.. Was hugged by Touou's Ace?" Aida asked quietly. "Wow... That's new."

"Not really..."

"Oh... So this has happened before?" She asked looking at Kuroko.

"More than likely." He said, standing next to Kagami. "They were pretty close during junior high..." Aida raised an eyebrow, like asking him to eliborate 'pretty close' as he sighed. "After school matches... Walking home.. Mostly with Momoi-san... At the courts saturday nights."

I turned around to Kuroko shocked and curious to how he knew it all. "How?"

"Momoi told me... She tells me everything remember." My expression changed completely. "Like. Yesterday, she told me that she insisted Aomine-kun, to go after you. Forced it out of Aomine. That is how I found out about the hug."

"Of course... She gets everything out of him."

"Oh.. Aomine-kun also said.. You are not getting that Ice-cream."

I glared and smiled. "Oh really... We will see about that..." The others blinked as I stood there and folded my arms tapping my chin, thinking to myself mumbling sometimes.

"We should be leaving... Plus. Riaka... You gotta travel to Kanagawa yet." I raised my hand and smiled.

"Aomine won't be in classes... Or at practice... I could just say.. I was resting my ankle." I was talking to myself as I walked out of the main room heading for the front door. "Plus it means I wouldn't have to leave Tokyo... And I can kick that idiot's ass for not being in practice, its perf-"

"How you going to get into Touou?" Kuroko inturrupted me as I froze. _I never thought about that... Crap. _Thinking I turned around.

"Anyone got a spare Touou uniform."

"When's your match today..?" Aida asked.

"After school. I'll get there in time." I mumbled and looked away. _How did she even know?_

"Ask Momoi." I smiled at Kuroko and hugged him.

"You so awesome Tetsu-kun...!"

I sprinted out of the door, and headed to Momoi's. Straight past Aomine's the idiot probably wasn't even up it was so early. Skidding I slipped over, then tripped over the small fence surrounding her front garden, as she ran and opened the front door. I laid there on the floor, grumbling. She ran over to me and helped me up, trying to hold back her little giggles for my clumsiness. Then gave me a confused look of why I was here.

"You said you at least wanted Aomine to go practice right... Got a spare uniform?" She grinned as we walked into her house and straight up to her room.

"You know. You could get into serious trouble doing this Ri-chan."

"I know. I'll just tell the head, I was resting my ankle and went to take notes for the coach on your basketball team. Just in case we go up against you in the interhigh finals."

"Good plan. That's impressive. Since you were always with the two idiots all the time."

"What'd yah tryna say Satsu?" I gave her a confused look as she laughed and handed me a spare uniform. God the skirt was so short.

"Get dressed. We need to go and get Ahomine." I nodded and instantly headed for the bathroom, I knew where nearly every room in her house was, since we all used to bundle over there after school sometimes.

* * *

**~Heading for Touou~**

After I had changed, we ate something, I ate something small like Satsuki, and we both headed for Aomine's. Satsuki made my appearance look a little different to usual, and gave me different coloured contacts, as well as putting green and red hair extentions in my hair, and tying it into high scruffy pigtails with a few curls. So it made me look like a new kid. I stood at the end of Aomine's garden as Momoi knocked on the door and he grumbled walking out. Aomine knew straight away it was me, he could always tell.

"Why she in the Touou uniform."

"She is going to force you into practice today."

He looked at me as I smiled. "Why? Don't you have a practice match."

"It's got nothing to do with Interhigh, plus.. It's after school. It'll be fine. I'll get there in time." He groaned as I grinned... "Anyway... I can gaurentee.. The match will be troublesome."

"How so Ri-chan?" Momoi asked curiously.

"Midorima." I looked at Momoi curiously. "Did you know he watched the match between Kaijou and Seirin?"

They both looked at each other than back at me shaking their heads a little, as I looked in front of us and sighed, wondering why he would even if it was for the premilenries... He hated Kuroko, so why even bother. We could've easily told him today. We walked to the enterance of Touou. Momoi asked if we both remembered my name for the day. Groaning at the name we nodded. _Why that name? Kanaruko, Chiruya. She had good names but. Geez Momoi._

Today apparently, it was mainly getting ready for the tournament matches, so they didn't have many lessons. During the lessons I sat in the outside courts, and when it was practice time. I was searching the school for Aomine, just to drag him there. After dragging the idiot from the school roof to the gynasium, for the second lesson which was switched in for practice I glared at him, as he grumbled and Momoi ran over to us.

"Arigatou Chi-Chi." She smiled as I blinked.

_Chi... Chi.. Oh yeah. I forgot. Ugh. _I smiled and chuckled nervously. "N-no worries. Momoi-san."

As we stood there talking, Imayoshi walked over I gulped and stood there with them as Aomine looked away, as I hid behind him, Momoi looked at me and smiled in her head, I was doing exactly how she explained I should react when in the gym with the basketball club. I leaned against Aomine as he sighed, thank god I covered the bandages around my ankle with the stockings.

"Momoi. Who's behind Aomine?"

"Chiruya Kanaruko. She's a friend of mine. Even though she is home schooled, she came to help out on getting Aomine to practice." Momoi smiled as Imayoshi nodded. "She's quite shy, and only talks to Aomine, and me... A little." The rest of the grouped looked round at our small group.

As I peered from behind Aomine and looked at them, the red contacts covering up my actual heterochromatic grey and cyan pupils. Stepping out a bit but still kept close. This was annoying me as much as it was annoying him. I waved a little, blushing. As Momoi smiled, and turned back to Imayoshi as they conversed leaving us two standing there.

"I anit liking this Dai." I mumbled and sighed.

"Yeah.. Well, you should've just gone straight back to Kanagawa..." He whisped slightly mixed with a growl.

"How was I mean to know this would happen..." I folded my arms as he grumbled. "You're gonna by me that ice-cream."

"Momoi told Tetsu...?"

"Yup." Sighing a little I looked at him. "Tetsu told me this morning... He came by Kagami's."

"You were at Kagami's?" He gave me a confused look.

"Mmh. I knew if I went home. Aunt would 'ave a go at me... For my ankle."

We both went quiet as Imayoshi came over with Momoi, while the other members looked at us again. I gulped a little again, looking at Aomine as he glanced at me, then both of us turned to Imayoshi and Momoi. I headed out of the gym dragging the lazy teen behind me as I let one limp out Imayoshi's look changed a little and became curious. He remembered hearing about one of the members of Kaijou being injured who knew Momoi and Aomine very well, and "Chiruya" otherwise know as me, matched teh girls discription apart from I was disguised with the Touou uniform, red contacts and the two coloured hair extentions in my curled scruffy pigtails. Maybe fooling Imayoshi was going to be a little harder than the three of us imagined, since Momoi noticed the expression on Imayoshi's face change, when she saw the small limp as well.

* * *

I sat on the bench on the outside courts as Aomine stood there yawning. He bounced the ball as I stood up, he was near the hoop, and I was near the otherside, and even though it killed, I would slowly walk before breaking into a fast run, and stealing the ball out of his graps, and dunked it into the hoop, and dropped onto the ground softly. As he blinked at me and I walked to get the ball. Yawning again, I launched the ball at him as he caught it, and smirked.

"If you play. I'll keep you outta classes... Deal?" I held my hand out as he smirked, taking my hand and, flung the ball into the hoop. "You won't get out of the Ice-cream though."

"Tsk... Damn you." He looked away and then pulled me into the headlock, as I snickered.

When he let go, I removed the jumper I was wearing and then went and grabbed the ball, standing in the center I smiled as he smiled at me. Just like Junior high. What we didn't know was, Imayoshi was watching from the Gym's fire exit doors as we both played a one-on-one. We began just like we did in junior high, though it was more advanced. He moved past me after bouncing the ball a couple of times, though I soon caught up with him, snatching the ball out of his hands and headed for the other, hoop as he chased me down the court, I spun behind him, swapping hands and then shot the hoop scoring first and stood there as he smirked. And soon left to get the ball, bouncing it from the hoop, I growled it was hard to play in the stupid school shoes. _Wish I brang my trainers. _I soon followed him across the court, as he went to do one of his formless shots, Intercepted it, after jumping knocking it from the hoop and stumbled slightly.

"You've gotten better.." He petted my head, as I knocked it away and grinned. "Lets make this... The end of the one-on-one that your two friends interuppted during Junior high."

"Fine. Go fetch... Ahomine." I stuck my tongue out as he growled.

"I anit a dog Ribaka."

"You growl like one."

It was a few more hours, and I totally had forgotten about the match against Shuutoku, as Momoi came to stop us. We both sat on the court floor panting, and sweating, laughing. The ball sat in the corner of the court as Momoi stood there, I leaned towards Aomine, and placed my hand against his cheek gently, as he smirked, we parted before even doing anything, while Momoi stood behind us and coughed a little.

"Chi-chi.. Did you forget... The time... You've got to be somewhere right.. Your mother told you to head to Kanagawa for a family meet up at one of the resturants there." We looked at her then I glanced at Aomine pulling out my phone, and soon stood up running to get my bag, as Aomine lifted himself up off the ground and stood there.

Soon we all headed out of the school grounds and for the bus stop straight to Kanagawa. I checked my bag sitting on the back seats with the other Aomine, as Momoi sat in front on one of the chairs. Looking in my bag, thank god, my trainers were in there. I didn't have to head for Kagami's again, and sneak in to steal his. As we arrived not far from Kaijou, the three off us got of the bus, as I walked removing the contacts, Momoi held the case out for them as I carefully placed them in. Then took my hair out of the pigtails brushing it a little, then put it into a high ponytail, I couldn't be asked to remove the extentions.

* * *

**~Kaijou~**

We reached the gates and all walked in, I headed straight for the lockers as Momoi and Aomine headed for the bus heading back to Tokyo, Aomine couldn't be asked to watch the match, and if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't blame him at all. Bursting through the door to the locker rooms the only one in there was Kise and I stood there blushing as he blinked at the uniform I was wearing. Quickly I went and got changed and stood sorting out the jersey as he walked over to me, he hugged me as I blinked a little.

"Where you been Riakacchi.. You werent at school. Why are you wearing the Touou uniform as well?"

I hugged back softly and smiled. "I was helping Momoi out with Daiki. He would go to class or practice. I wanted to help, since my ankle was still slightly in pain." I patted his head softly. "I didn't wanna be a burden to you guys to day. Since we're against Midorima." He looked at me and smiled.

"Did you practice a little against Aominecchi?" I nodded. "I guess his gotten better." I nodded again.

"You can't tell Yuki-nii.. It was a streetball one-on-one." I soon pointed to the door as we both headed out. "He banned me from streetball."

Kise nodded as we walked into the gym, I was sorting out my sweat bands as Kasamatsu looked at me, wondering where the extentions came from. I walked over to the bench and stood there, Moriyama was ill, _Thank the lord, I don't have to deal with him hitting on me._ The sad part was.. I had to take over for him, _Kill the lord, my ankle is kiling me! _ Last time ever going against Aomine, unless needed to. We walked onto the court, it started of with Man-to-Man defence. _This will fail. _I stood there and looked around, my gaze caught the boy who was Midorima, the one that made me laugh so much. When I first saw him, something caught my attention about him. Something good or something bad, I just didn't know. _What is it.. He... It's the same vibe I got from Izuki and Akashi. _Kise look at me as I walked over to him. I pulled his jersey shirt and looked at him with a serious look.

"You know Aka..." He nodded "I would think the guy that was with Midorima... Has a similar ability..." He looked at me. "I felt the same vibe from Izuki from Seirin as well."

"Y-you sure?" I nodded, and let go of his jersey, tapping his arm, and headed to Kasamatsu to tell him.

The game started as I stood there, I was keeping an eye on the boy, as Kasamatsu passed to me. Bouncing the ball I swapped has as one of the opponants and started heading towards the hoop. I stopped after the ball was stolen, looking round, I had trembled, Kise looked at little shocked as well. Kobori blocked him. "Don't let Midorima get it!" I ran towards the ball as he passed it, Hayakawa intercepted passing it to me as I spun round and dribbled before passing to Kise. As Kise dunked it. I stood there and gulped, as Kise walked past patting my head. Kimura soon passed to Takao who instructed the team to go different places. Mainly striked on blocking Kise and myself, Midorima must have explained on how we both work. I growled and slipped out of the blocking and headed towards the Takao, standing in front of him as he bounced the ball growling a little.

"You piss me off.."

"How so?"

"You remind me of someone..."

He swapped hands as I swiped the ball from him and dribbled it towards the hoop. Spinning around Kimura as well as Miyaji, who both left their posts on gaurding Kise. I 'tch'-ed a little when the pain striked through my leg, making me stumble, as I ducked and then, gained my balance shot jumping, and even though it was slightly slanted, it still landed through the hoop, as I fell back onto the floor twisting my ankle. Screaming as Kasamatsu ran over to help me up. He picked me up and carried me to the locker rooms and laid me on the bench.

"You played didn't you?" He took my trainer off, removing my sock he lifted it up, causing me to flinch. "God why can't you just keep promises."

"I'm sorry, I was helping a friend, get back into practicing." he brang it towards him as I clenched up, growling a little.

He pushed it back towards me, I arched my back and trembled. "You've sprained it."

"I can still play. I'll just stay out a quarter... Rest it, then play."

"No. You'll just get in trouble with *Okaasan again." He helped me up as I stood up picking up my trainer and sock, walking with him back to the gym.

"Without Moriyama... Or Nakamura." I trembled limping. "We won't be able to continue... Yukio, you gotta let me play." I stopped and stood there staring at him. "You gotta... Or the game will be stopped." I put my sock and trainer back on as he growled a little and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. But you have to promise me. Until your ankle is properly healed. NO Streetball. Whether helping a friend or not!" I nodded as we walked back into the gym. I walked onto the court as the others stared at me. "If you feel like your going to collapse. Ask for a time out." I smiled as the whistle blew for the game to continue.

I stood there taking a deep breath and looked at Kise as he nodded. I quickly jogged over to him. Whispering to him.

"Please tell me you got my formless shoots mesmorized from practice. You might need them."

He nodded as the game started I ran for the ball just about to swipe it from Miyaji, though he swapped hands I spun behind him and pushed it out of his hands to Hayakawa. As Miyaji looked round I grinned and stepped in front of him, running towards the hoop along side Hayakawa. Haya passed to Kasamatsu, though Takao intercepted as I stepped in front of him. Midorima growled a little, as I smiled.

"I remembered that person..."

"Mmh.." He bounced the ball as I smiled sweetly.

"Yeah... His name was Seijuurou Akashi!" I swiped the ball from his hand. "And he was a total prick."

Kise grabbed the ball and shot from the inner circle as I stood there quietly panting a little. He walked up to me and held me up as I shook my head and smiled. His eye brows furrowed a little as he looked at Kasamatsu, who nodded at him, telling him to let me continue on playing, gulping I trembled a bit, as he let go. _Moriyama.. Why'd you have to be ill! _Most of the game had ended it was the last quarter, and every now and again I would limp. Even for a practice match, the score was :81-87: Shuutoku was winning but we could still win. I know we could, I deliberatly tried to make an effort as I scored as many as I could with in the quater along with Kise and Kasamatsu, but Midorima just kept getting all his shots, it was tiring. I jumped and trembled a littlethis was my last shot until the actual matches. The formless shot. Taking a deep breath the shot brang the score to :89-91: as the buzzer rang, I landed, and Kise quickly stood behind me, and caught me.

"I'm sorry... We... Didn't win again." I frowned a little as I sat down. I wapped my arms around my legs. "I'm always the mess up..." He lifted me to my feet and then I held the back of his jersey, feeling dizzy, I collapsed, as he caught me. Straight away Kasamatsu called the ambulance, as well as Momoi.

[*Okaasan - Mother (Japanese) like Otousan is Father]

* * *

_**~Momoi's P.o.V~**_

Soon as I heard, I went straight to Aomine's to tell him. I had to try and convince him to see her. It was resonable. I knocked on his door as he answered letting me in. He sat down as I stood up and gulped slightly. Trembling, panicking. He turned and looked at me.

"What is it Satsuki?"

"R-riaka... She's.. In hospital." I mumbled quietly as he turned away and let out a small 'che' I leaned over the arm of the chair. "You have to go and see her Daiki."

"Why?"

"Because. She's your friend right."

"Tsk. She is a rival."

"Apparently not." He looked at me as I looked at him. "I saw it. I'm pretty sure you wasn't going to pull away if I wasn't standing there." He turned away and sloached on the chouch. "Exactly. Go and see her."

"No..."

"Why... Why won't you?" I knelt down.

"'Cause.. It was mostly my fault she's there..." He mumbled.

I sighed and looked away lifting myself off the ground. Tetsu and Kise, were already at the hospital after Kise notified Tetsu. I'm guess Kagami would be there as well. I had to make him go somehow. I knew why Riaka was going to kiss him, but who knows if this idiot has noticed or not, and after what happened yesterday, would he believe what I said.

"Daiki..." He looked at me slightly while yawning. "Riaka loves you... More than a friend, rival, idol... Whatever you call each other." I stood in front of him, when he turned away. "She has done since Junior High. You both just didn't notice, because you were always quarreling." He let out another little 'tsk' as I smiled. "You liiike her as well.. Don't you? Even so.. Kise is quite the competition..." I looked at him seriously as he smirked.

"Kise... Wouldn't have the chance. You know that Satsuki."

"Maybe you're right... Go and see her..." I smiled and started to walk to the front door, but stopped. "Because, I sure she would be happy after she wakes up."

After that I left him to think about what he was going to do, just thought filling him in would be a good thing, who knows. Maybe it could have been a bad idea as well.

* * *

**_~Hospital Riaka's PoV~_**

Kuroko stood with Kise and Kasamatsu while the doctors sorted me out, I knew something was happening because even if I was tired, my eyes were still open just and I heard people telling me to stay awake. I'm guessing I really screwed up, and wore myself out so much. I was to tired and soon fell asleep, I wonder who would visit. Maybe Tats, or Gami... I don't know. Hopefully he might... Or not. A few hours after I arrived, or maybe something like that I woke up, and coughed a bit, the same as usual, the white ceiling, bright lights, I closed my eyes those lights hurt so much. I remember collapsing, that's all really. Anything before that I couldn't, though there was a certain part I remembered but it was slightly blurry. I opend my eyes again and slowly sat up, yawning, Kagami in one corner, Himuro in the other, they were sitting so far apart... Kuroko was standing next to Kise on my left side while Kasamatsu sat on the chair and was the first to notice I had woken.

"Riaka..." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "You are an idiot!" I flinched a little and lifted my legs to my chest wrapping my arms around them. I wasn't listening to Kasamatsu's rant, and the others just stood there and groaned, yet Kuroko was looking at me curiously. He asked if he could speak with me alone, which they all agreed to, and left the small room that Kasamatsu had gotten his mother to pay for.

"Riaka-san...?" I turned to him as he had that same expression. "Did you. Kiss Aomine?" I blushed and looked away.

"No..."

"But you were going to?"

"I... Guess." I burried my head into my knees. "Momoi stopped us though."

"You really don't remember many things do you?" I glared up at him as he smiled a little. "Don't worry. You don't need to remember anything." His face went serious again. "Except, Kise has deep feelings for you, like you have for Aomine. It's obvious with Kise."

"Mmh... I noticed.." I mumbled resting my head on my knees again. "C-can. I be alone now. Tell the others to go..." He nodded leaving me by myself, leaving the hospital with the others, as I laid back down quietly and slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 8: Regrets 後悔は

Chapter 8: Regrets. 後悔は

_Riaka starts to feel like it was a bad idea to move to Japan.  
Starts regretting her time in Japan.  
Doubting the relation between Kise, Aomine and herself.  
All the promises she had made.  
Basketball itself, due to her injury.  
Kise asks Kagami to try and knock sense into her._

* * *

The next morning I woke up and looked around grumbling a little. I was still in the hospital, and since its early everyone would be in school. _I wonder if anyone would visit today._ _I know for a fact. He wont visit. _I sighed sitting up, I moved my legs over the edge of my bed and grabbed the crutches, and made my way to the door, opening it I looked around to see if there was any doctors or nurses about, because I could guarantee that they will send me back to my room. I had to get out of this place for a while. I made my way down the hall, to the elevator, stepping inside of the elevator, instead off going out the main entrance, I went out the side entrance and left the hospital grounds. I didn't care if I was in a white plain dress. Which was what I had asked for, since I hated the normal green patient cloth that the patients had to wear. I went to Kaijou, since I was, placed in the hospital in Kanagawa. Heading for the Gym, practice was probably on, I'll just watch them, they wont mind. Stepping/Limping into the Gym I quietly stood there frowning as they all turned and stared at me. Kasamatsu and Kise wasn't there, it was only the others.

"W-where's Yuki-nii and Ki-kun?"

They all pointed towards the doors leading to the locker rooms, as I soon made my way through the double doors heading for the locker room. I trembled before opening the door, and peeping through it knocking it open a little more with my crutch. As the door closed the looked up from where they were sitting, as my voice wavered, Kise smiled sadly, he hated seeing me like this, not after Junior High. Straight away he stood up and walked over hugging me, as I hugged him back the boys cheeks flustered a little, as Kasamatsu sat there quietly, a small faint smile appeared on his face as he walked over and Kise let go, he gently petted my head and hugged me, it was rare for him to hug me, so whenever he did I took the chance, and hugged him back.

"Yukio, watashi wa hontōni gomen'nasai. Watashi wa anata ni kiite iru hazudesu." I mumbled frowning a little as they both stood there slightly shocked at what I had said. "Soshite moshi, obasan wa ie de watashi o nozonde imasen. Sorekara watashi wa, taiju matawa taigaatto taizai sa remasu."

"W-woah... Riaka.." Kasamatsu soon pulled me away from himself, and looked at me. "What made you think that?"

"She never liked me.. From the first day I arrived." I trembled slightly. "I know.. I could tell." I hugged him again as he gulped. "Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu. Watashi no ashikubi ga tekisetsu ni iyasa reru made, watashi kara no basukettobōru wa arimasen. Byōin ni futatabi watashi o sōshin shinaide kudasai."

He smiled again and petted my head as Kise stood there frowning, Kasamatsu looked up at Kise and frowned a little before turning back to me. "How about you stay with Kise... It would be closer to home, and the school. Plus, he would take care of you. And Kagami wouldn't have to worry so much about leaving you at his while he is at school." I looked round at Kise as he smiled a bit and then nodded a little letting out a small 'okay' in agreement.

Kasamatsu did have the best idea, plus it would make it a lot easier for him to come and check up on me after school. Moriyama came to get us since the coach was getting slightly annoyed with the hold up, opening the door he blinked and then informed us about the coach, as the three of us nodded he left and headed back to the Gym. Kise opened the door as I walked out with the crutches, the two of them either side of me. I wasn't meant to be at school, I was meant to be in the hospital resting, though I would rather be in the gym watching a bunch of idiots practice basketball. Since it was the sport I loved so much, but I wasn't going to break this promise with Kasamatsu. Not ever.

* * *

After school had ended I headed back with Kasamatsu and Kise, to Kise's, I wasn't going to go with Kasamatsu, his mother would just have ago at me, and we all decided going to stay with Kise, till my Ankle was healed would be the best idea. Though I was starting to doubt being around Kise, I already know he has feelings for me, but what about myself. I like Aomine, but that doesn't mean I don't like Kise. We stopped at the paths that split between Kise's and Kasa's, Kise petted my head, and told Kise to look after me, before heading home. I stood there as he left then soon turned to the path leading to Kise's, the stupid model had his own apartment. Walking to his, was quiet which was peaceful thank god. When we reached his apartment I was shocked, since I hadn't been here since third year of junior high, though that was when his older sister lived here as well.

I walked in and sat on the cough, just to lift my legs on the the comfy cushioned funiture piece, and fall asleep straight away. Kise walked back out and sighed, grabbing a blanket from the cuboard and throwing it over me carefully, so it covered all my body, then found a spare pillow and placed it under my head, trying not to wake me. Thank god I didn't have to go to school tomorrow. Which meant Kise, got to stay off school, so he could keep an eye on me, since everyone had realized I was terrible at keeping promises to Kasamatsu, he had to make sure I didn't break that promise. Though some days he did go to school. On those days I explored the apartment five times within a single day, which is like fifteen times within a week. I would also spend sometimes thinking about the reasons for me to stay in Japan. Wondered about going back over to America. Obviously I wouldn't tell anyone else these thoughts because they were mine and mine alone.

I stood up once more that day and headed for the small games room, while waiting for Kise to arrive home from school. Sighing I looked arond the room, as I sat in the middle of the floor with my back against the couch that was in the room. It was boring be alone, jsut like at the hospital. Quickly stood up and walked to grab my crutches and walked out of the house. I think it was time I got myself something to keep me company. It's pretty lonely in the apartment I have by myself. So getting a pet will be good. I hope. Making my way to the closet pet store I looked round from hearing my name being called, and frowned seeing Momoi.

"Ri-chan..."

"S-satsu..ki." I replied quietly. "W-what are you d-doing... In Kanagawa... For?"

"Daiki... He disappeared. I thought he m-"

"He isn't here." I looked at her curiously. "Were you forcing him to come and see me... Again?"

"N-no..." She looked away.

I frowned turning around, making my way to the pet store. "You don't have ta force him ya know... Let him come when he wants to." She stared at me as I turned the corner, walking away from her. I could tell, she was feeling a little guilty. I moved into the pet store, and looked at what animals there were. The one that caught my eye, was the cream coloured cat, with patches of black and grey over it's body, it had bright blue eyes as well. I picked the little kitten up, and set it on my shoulder, as it climbed onto my head, I laughed and smiled, walking over to the counter. Handing over the correct amount of money for the kitten, and made my way back towards Kise's.

* * *

I got back to Kise's and walked into the apartment, the door was unlocked, and basing on the time, Kise was probably home anyway. Stepping in, I set the kitten on the ground, and sat down, taking off my shoes, after leaning the crutches agains the wall. After I had removed my coat, I made my way into the main room, the kitten, walking next to me slipping every now and then, because it was only a couple of months old. About six months old, and it was adorable. When I entered the room, I frowned looking at the teen sitting on the couch. Momoi really had convinced the idiot to see me.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Guessed." The dark blue eyes turned towards me as I looked away. "So..."

"Why are you here?" I walked to the kitchen the kitten, hopped onto the couch and looked at the boy. "I mean... You never listen to Momoi... And she is looking for you right now."

"There.. You answered your own question Ria-chan."

I stepped out of the kitchen as he stroked the little kitten. "You came here.. Ta hide from Satsuki?" Seeing him nod I frowned. "Kise is going to murder you." He shrugged as I sighed, and walked over slapping him around the head. He looked round at me rubbing his head and smirked.

"He can try..." I shook my head and walked away, the kitten followed me back into the kitchen. "Your slaps get harder everytime we meet."

"Deal with it!" He walked into the kitchen as I looked round, before setting the bowl of milk on the floor for the kitten.

"Riaka.. You've changed."

"How?"

"You've just cha-"

As Aomine was cut off... We both looked at the doorway of the kitchen, as the front door closed, Kise was back, along with Kasamatsu. I placed the bowl down for the kitten and looked at Aomine as he sighed, and stayed with the kitten. I walked out and smiled slightly as the two looked at me curiously. The kitten trotted over to Aomine, as he sat behind the small feline, leaning against the cupboards quietly. The creature, layed on his leg that was against the floor, while his arm rested on his knee, of the leg that was bent. I walked back into the kitchen and looked at him, as he looked up at me. Crouching next to him I petted the kitten.

"I got the cat... Because its boring being by yourself."

"Why don't you move back in with your aunt...?" I softly chuckled at his question shaking my head.

"She hates my guts, because of my dad." We both had to whisper, since Kasamatsu and Kise, were next door in the game room.

"Didn't your dad send you to her house?" I nodded again.

"Yup. 'parently... I was to much to handle... With my obsession over basketball." He smirked quietly, as the kitten mew'd quietly we both chuckled faintly. "You should get going..."

"Hmh? You don't want me anymore?"

"No I don't your terrible and annoying." He grinned, as I smirked. "But you can come round tomorrow... I anit at school... again." I blinked a little as he kissed my forehead.

"You're truly horrible Ribaka."

"A-and.. You're terribly useless. Ahomine."

I took the cat from him as he stood up, standing up myself, we walked to the door, he ruffled my hair, and then petted the kitten before heading out of the door, lifting the hood of his sleeveless hoodie over his head. I sighed and closed the door as Kise stood leaning against the door frame to the main room, I turned to him as frowned at me. Walking past him to the couch I was going to wait for them both to start moaning at me for letting Aomine into the apartment, plus the fact that he cant be trusted since he would always get me playing basketball.

"Riaka... He isn't allowed here." Kasamatsu mumbled quietly. "I don't trust him."

"Why he has done nothing wrong."

"He will get you playing basketball... He always does Riakacchi."

"No... He wont. I made a promise remember. So he wont. He is only coming round to get away from Momoi and keep me company. You know what he is like, he doesn't even hardly play basketball now." I sighed and petted the little kitten. "I'm the one that forced the street ball game onto him... He didn't want to do it. Yet I made him, so don't blame him for my injury."

"Ri...akacchi." I turned my gaze to the blonde as he frowned a little. "You still like... Aomincchi... Don't you?"

"Ryouta..." I stood up after placing the small neko onto the couch and hugged him. "Don't worry about that... I don't know what I feel towards anyone right now." He smiled sadly and hugged me back, resting his chin on my head. I blushed faintly, I figured he probably saw through the lie, because even if he looks and acts stupid, he was still smart, just like Aomine, he might be lazy and clueless, but he is smart as well... We all are really. We just don't like showing it.

"I'll go now..." I turned to him and smiled, when Kise had let go, and hugged Kasamatsu, giggling. "Why are you giggling?"

"Because..." I soon licked his cheek and headed for the door as he wiped his cheek with the back of his sleeve before chasing after me.

"Ria! That's just gross! Get back here!"

"No can do Yukinii~ I have somewhere I gotta be!" I giggled slipping my shoes on as I turned the corner and ran straight towards the bus stop. It hurt like hell. My ankle wasn't ready to be used for running yet.

"Riakacchi! Kasamatsu-senpai!"Kise sighed standing at the entrance of the apartment, as Kasa chased me to the bus stop.

Standing at the bus stop he smiled a little and petted my head as I giggled and hugged him. Hopping onto the bus, heading to Tokyo, he sighed and looked as Kise was stood near him. After awhile the bus stopped in Tokyo and I jumped of the bus and headed towards Aomine's quietly. Still thinking to my self whether to head to my apartment close by, pack my things and go back to America. I doubt anything will be good if I stay here. Stopping in my tracks, I headed to my apartment. I decided, I have no reason to stay here. I can't stand having to choose between to people. It was to difficult. Opening the door, I went straight to my room, pulling out my phone recieving a message from Kise. I messaged back frowning, and carried on sorting out my things and packing.

He looked at the message he recieved and sighed. _'I'm going back to America... I don't see the point in staying in Japan anymore.' _

_'Riakacchi.. Don't leave please.'_

I looked at the phone and growled._ 'Too late Ryouta.. I've already packed.'_

_'What about Basketball, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi... Kasamatsu and everyone else. Himuro, Kagamicchi.'_

_'Basketball is useless to me if I have an injury, that will take ages to heal. Kaga-kun and Tats-kun will be fine, they have Atsu and Tetsu. Yukinii has you. Satsu has Dai... Aka, I don't know what happened to him, and Shin has Taka.'_

_'Riakacchi...?'_

_'Enough, just deal with it.. I'm going back home!'_

The texting was getting annoying and there is no doubt, he has told everyone about my plans.

_'Fine. Lets get Kagamicchi to sort this out.'_

_'Fine, but I anit gonna change my mind. Kagami can't do shit.'_

I sighed and sat on my bed, setting my phone on the table, walked to the kitchen and took out something light to eat, since I would probably be eating on the flight back over to America. I sighed and looked at the redhead standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against it's frame with a seriously annoyed face. I jumped onto the side and continued eating the yogurt. It was quiet for a little bit. Awkward and quiet till I sighed and looked at him.

"I know... What you're gonna ask. _Why are you leaving? Ria-chan_" He growled slightly. "'Cause. I have no reason to be here. I'm a burden on the team, 'cause of my injury. Everyone has gone their serperate ways, met new people. Why shouldn't I?" Setting the empty pot on the side, he walked over and stood in front of me, leaning on the side opposite to the one I was sitting on. I looked him in the eye.

"Is this 'cause of Kise and Aomine?" I blinked a little and shook my head. "Right. Ya injury is gonna heal Ria... Give it time." I sighed and grumbled.

"You don't get it. Without my ankle, if someone is ill on the team... No one will fill in, which means we will have to forefit." I cupped my hands together and growled a little. "I can't let that happen."

"Then why move. If yer gonna move. Ria... It will make it worse. Injured or not. Moving still means they've lost another player, though this time, the player is gone for good, till they decided to return." Kagami sighed as I looked away. "Leaving Japan, means the team will still have'ta forefit. Due to fully losing a player, and not just because of an injury that would only take a month and two weeks to heal. But because the player, moved to a different country. Do you understand?"

"I do... But..."

"No buts Ria."

"Fine. But.. I lied. It is also because of Aomine and Kise."

He sighed and growled a little and lifted her head a little. "Just go with who you think. And then explain to the other the reason why, you chose number one instead of two, or number two instead of one."

"So many promises could be broken though. I hate it."

"Promises? Why make them if you know you wont be able to keep them?"

"Because I can't help but make promises."

"Then start decideding what ones to make, and what ones to break."

"You idiot... What's with the rhyming."

"I don't honestly know." He chuckled as I giggled. "Sorry girl."

"Leave, before I die from your failed rhymes." He nodded and patted my head, as we walked to the door. "Seeya Bakataiga."

"Seeya Ribaka... And don't do anything dramatic."

"I won't.. But give up on rapping.. It anit getting ya anywhere." He growled and as I giggled and closed the door, after he waved heading back to his apartment, telling Kise, that I wasn't going anywhere.

_Maybe he can do something... Like stopping me from making the team forefit, from the games. Kise chose the right person to ask, for sorting me out. Ugh._

I was tired, and decideed to head to bed, after emptying the suitcases and putting everything back to where it was meant to be. I didn't have school because of my ankle still, it hurt, and I just made it worse by running. It still had nearly, five weeks left of healing. That could rise, due to the running around, and being chased. _I am such a idiot._ I thought to myself, before falling asleep and like, seven o'clock at night.

* * *

Translate:

Yukio, watashi wa hontōni gomen'nasai. Watashi wa anata ni kiite iru hazudesu. | 由紀夫、私は本当にごめんなさい。私はあなたに聞いているはずです。| Yukio, I'm really sorry. I should have listened to you.

Soshite moshi, obasan wa ie de watashi o nozonde imasen. Sorekara watashi wa, taiju matawa taigaatto taizai sa remasu. | そして もし、おばさんは家で私を望んでいません。それから私は、大樹またはタイガアット滞在されます。| And if, aunt does not want me at home. Then I will be staying at Taiga or Daiki.

Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu. Watashi no ashikubi ga tekisetsu ni iyasa reru made, watashi kara no basukettobōru wa arimasen. Byōin ni futatabi watashi o sōshin shinaide kudasai. | 私は約束します。私の足首が適切に癒されるまで、私からのバスケットボールはありません。病院に再び私を送信しないでください。| I promise. My ankle until healed properly, there is no basketball from me. Please do not send me back to the hospital.


End file.
